Amalgam Gundam
by PsyWeedle
Summary: In a parallel reality, a man has found a way to bring mobile suits out of other dimensions and bring them into his own. He has now sold five Gundams to five colonies so they can fight for independance.
1. Operation Stardust

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Space Colonies have had enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Space Colony LX-014, Terlin star system.  
  
Melanie Deikin tried to contain how loud her breathing was as she carried six loaves of bread through the dark streets of the deserted city. She silently cursed the engineer who had developed full gravitational capabilities for the colonies, unlike the early colonies that had limited gravity. Melanie was wearing a beret upon her head full of long, dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were full of sorrow and fear as searchlights roamed the street. She thought instantly to herself that this was like an old movie about Ghettos during the Nazi regime.  
  
However, this was slightly different. The Nazis were devoted to a genocidal view of purification of a race, whereas LX-014 was currently under Martial Law, as it had been when it had been taken over by the Empire of Thallos three months earlier. This was not Melanie's first raid out to retrieve food. Four times before, she had attempted and failed, having to run back to the safe house before Thallonian soldiers found her breaking curfew. This was the first time she had successfully managed to retrieve the food. She was nervous and her pulse quickened as she hugged the wall with her back and moved across it to avoid the searchlights that hung on watchtowers of the city, a constant reminder of the Thallonian control of the colony.  
  
Finally, Melanie had made it to the entrance to the safe house. She knocked four times against the brick wall, and when she heard a knock reply of two times, she knocked again three times. The brick wall opened up, and Melanie stepped inside. She had stepped into an elevator that lit up when the brick wall had closed again. The elevator brought her down several meters, and the door opened. Melanie walked out of the elevator and looked out upon the huge chamber before her. Catwalks and walkways were spread about everywhere and surrounded the huge object in the center of it all.  
  
And that huge object was a Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hector Deikin was not a man to be trifled with when he was angry.  
  
He stood in the main conference room, glaring at the technicians, tacticians, and scientists that sat in chairs before him. Hector had a gray beard, which seemed to match the edges of gray hair against the bottom of his auburn hair. Hector was wearing casual clothing, which would seem to be a surprising thing for a leader of his caliber, but not for the leader of a resistance movement.  
  
Hector: Let me get this straight: The other colonies are saying that Operation Stardust needs to occur tomorrow Morning?  
  
Tactician: Yes, sir.  
  
Hector: And just what the hell makes them think we can have Jubilee ready for them in ten hours?!  
  
Scientist: Apparently, Marianna has been getting more and more paranoid about subversion and rebellion throughout the colonies, and that in three days, they'll begin level 5 scanning of all colonies, planet-side or orbital-side.  
  
Hector: Remind me again what a level 5 scan is?  
  
Scientist: It's the kind of scan that would expose us instantly.  
  
Hector sighed. He rubbed his temples from lack of sleep and from a headache.  
  
Hector: Very well. Tell Amuro that we can't wait for his fatigue and weakness lately be healed up. Tell him to be suited up and ready to pilot the Gundam in eight hours.  
  
The group of officers stood up and saluted. Hector saluted back and the conference was adjourned. The lines of scientists and military personnel walked calmly out of the conference room as Hector sad down and pulled out some headache medicine from his pocket. He quickly chewed it up and swallowed it, gritting his teeth at the bitter taste. There was a knock on the conference room door.  
  
Hector: Enter.  
  
The metal door slowly opened, revealing a smiling Melanie holding a basket of bread.  
  
Melanie: Beware Thallonians bearing gifts.  
  
Hector smiled and Melanie walked in. The two embraced tightly, and Hector knelt down to Melanie's 12 year-old height.  
  
Hector: Hello, pumpkin. Where'd you get the bread?  
  
Melanie: A convenience store about thirty meters up the road.  
  
Hector: Melanie!  
  
Melanie: Dad, the soldiers are starving. You've got all your efforts on that stupid war machine out there that you haven't thought about the needs of the people of this resistance. How are we supposed to fight back against the Empire if all our soldiers die of starvation?  
  
Hector: Despite what you may believe, young lady, that 'war machine' as you put it is our last means of fighting the Empire.  
  
Melanie: Maybe, but we didn't need to spend every last bit of money we had to purchase it from that one freaky guy!  
  
Hector: And that 'freaky guy' as you call him, despite his high price, was our last, best hope of defeating the Empire. RX-78GP01 out there, or Jubilee as we've codenamed it, is capable of running down an entire squadron of Thallonian mobile suits, including mobile dolls.  
  
Melanie: And are you sure you picked the right guy for this? Amuro's been having faint attacks lately. If he fainted in the middle of a battle-  
  
Hector: We've got our best doctors working him over. Now, it's late, so go to bed, young lady. Your mother and sister were worried sick when you went out.  
  
Melanie sighed and kissed her father on the cheek, then walked out of the conference room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie gritted her teeth as she shifted her body from left to right on the mattress that she slept on. Finally, she sighed and sat up on the bed. She pushed the blanket off of her and put on a pair of sweatpants. She walked out of the cramped room that served as her room and walked down the corridor to the main chamber of catwalks and walkways, overlooking the Gundam known as Jubilee.  
  
For some reason, she had heard a humming sound within the Gundam that helped her relax and get sleep. She walked over to a certain catwalk attached to an elevator that led down to the open cockpit of Jubilee. The cockpit had a luxurious blue leather seat in it that had been installed after they had acquired the Gundam. Melanie smiled as the elevator stopped at the cockpit, and she walked into it. She closed the cockpit door and she was encompassed in darkness. She knew exactly where the emergency release button was, and so she lay down in the seat like a cat and closed her eyes. The hum that got her to sleep so many nights filled her ears, and she slowly faded into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The technician working at the control room across from the Gundam took a donut out of the box next to him and quickly scarfed it down. He looked out the window in front of him at the Gundam's head, mostly at its green eyes, which also where were the main external cameras for the Gundam were.   
  
A red light on the control panel next to him started flashing, making a loud beeping noise as well. The technician turned his head to it. He gasped and turned his chair over to face it, checking over the readings that were being printed out from the computer console. He looked them over and double-checked them. He got up and pressed the button for the speaker to the conference room.  
  
Technician: Mr. Deikin! Mr. Deikin!  
  
Hector's annoyed voice responded to the frightened call of the technician.  
  
Hector: What?! What is it!? Speak up, boy!  
  
Technician: Sir, I'm detecting a radiation leak from the Gundam!  
  
Hector: Impossible! We checked it over a thousand times, scanned it even more, and even that guy we bought it from said there was no radioactive powering system within it!  
  
Technician: Apparently, sir, the leak is coming from the cargo hold. A small nuclear detonation system seems to be stored there.  
  
Hector: WHY DIDN'T WE DETECT THIS BEFORE?!  
  
Technician: The sensors didn't pick it up until it had fully eaten through the entire protective casing in the cargo hold. It's been a minor leak up until now, where the protective casing has been entirely eaten through. The radiation's been going out for some time now!  
  
Hector: You're saying the reason Amuro's been having faint attacks and extreme fatigue was because of slight radiation poisoning?  
  
Technician: If we hadn't caught it now, a few more exposures to it would've killed him.  
  
Hector: How can we safely remove the radioactive substances?  
  
Technician: There's no way we can do it down here, sir. We have to launch the Gundam into space and eject the chemicals from there.  
  
Hector: WHAT?! We can't do that now!  
  
Technician: Sir, we have to! Don't worry, we'll keep the Gundam's lights off and use the emergency catapult system. The jets will only be used once it reaches the inner atmosphere. We can use the emergency return sequence to bring the Gundam back down again.  
  
Hector mumbled curses to himself.  
  
Hector: Very well, do it quickly, though! We've worked this long, we're not screwing it up now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie's sleep was interrupted when her senses suddenly told her that the humming sound that she was so fond of had stopped. New sounds had replaced it. These sounds were strange, unfamiliar. They were sounds of the Gundam's systems coming online, and monitors flashing on. Melanie sat up, trying to understand what was happening. She looked forward to the external cameras, and saw LX-014 on the screen, spinning to generate power and gravity. She slapped herself to see if she was dreaming. The pain was momentary, and it indicated that she was quite awake. Other monitors showed readings of a purge of the cargo section of Jubilee, as the radioactivity bar dropped drastically with each passing second.  
  
Melanie: My God... What's happened?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna Dellis was a perfect mirror of Mariemeia Khushrenada, down to the very color of her hair. She had the same confident smile, the same air of authority that carried with her.  
  
The difference between Marianna and Mariemeia was that Marianna was the true Empress of the Empire of Thallos, whereas Mariemeia had just been manipulated by one Deikim Barton. Marianna sat upon her throne that was made higher than the height of her personal guards ands servants in the main throne room within the underground castle that controlled the entire Empire of Thallos. Soft piano music played in the background, something Marianna enjoyed immensely.  
  
Marianna: Has the Representative arrived?  
  
The guard that Marianna had spoken to was standing next to her throne, having a sheathed saber at his side and a handgun on the other side. In his hands held a high-powered automatic rifle. His uniform was entirely black, except for the golden symbol on his right breast pocket that signified him as a personal guard for the Empress. The guard nodded at Marianna to confirm that the Representative was in fact waiting outside the throne room.  
  
Marianna: Good. Send him in.  
  
The guard spoke into the communications device that was placed on his ear with a microphone coming down from it. A few seconds afterwards, the doors to the massive throne room opened, and two guards escorted the prominent diplomat into the throne room, who looked up at Marianna and bowed before her.  
  
Representative: Hello, your eminence.  
  
Marianna: Good evening. You are the Representative of the space colony LX-014, yes?  
  
Representative: Yes, my Empress.  
  
Marianna: I was wondering if you could assist me in a matter.  
  
Representative: My life is at your command, Empress.  
  
Marianna: Such loyalty! I'm happy you feel the way you do.  
  
Representative: Thank you, Empress.  
  
Marianna: However, it seems your colony is not as loyal as you are.  
  
Representative: What do you mean, your eminence?  
  
Marianna: I have been getting reports from both my Defense and Intelligence Ministers that colony LX-014 may be preparing to rebel against the Empire of Thallos, and that they have constructed a mobile suit to attempt to liberate the colony from my control!  
  
Representative: Then, your majesty, I must say that they are wrong. The colony could not be happier with your Empire!  
  
Marianna: Well, that's what I told them. And I told them that no colony under my dynasty as Empress has attempted to secede from the Empire. It's quite a preposterous accusation.  
  
Representative: I must agree, your majesty.  
  
Marianna: Good.  
  
The Representative let out a sigh of relief in his mind. Marianna continued smiling as she continued talking.  
  
Marianna: However, I can't rule out the possibility that there are actions of rebellion on LX-014. So, I have decided to make an example for any else who even thinks of attempting to disrupt my Empire.  
  
Marianna flipped open a panel on her throne, which revealed a console concealed under it. Marianna pressed a button on that console. Some curtains nearby automatically pulled to the side, revealing a large screen that showed a camera image of LX-014.  
  
Marianna: My good Representative, your home is this colony, yes?  
  
The Representative gulped.  
  
Representative: Y-yes, your majesty.  
  
Marianna: Well, then say goodbye to your home.  
  
Representative: NO!  
  
The Representative leapt up to try to stop her, but the two escorts grabbed onto his arms and kept him back as Marianna pushed another button on the console.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie gasped as she noticed something was wrong with the colony. The rotations it used to keep the colony's gravity up were beginning to speed up. Melanie knew that a colony's gravity needed to be kept at a certain speed or else the gravitational fluctuations would either crush the rotation drives, eliminating gravity for the colony, or the gravity would just continue to get more intense until the colony was crushed from it's own gravity.  
  
She gaped and stopped breathing as she saw sections of the colony begin to crumple inwards, and then suddenly giant breaches in the armoring formed as the rotation continued to gain speed. And then, without warning, the holes got immensely bigger, and the colony began to explode. Melanie could hear no sounds because of the vacuum of space, but she knew that people were screaming and dying, running for their lives in a futile attempt to escape what was happening. And then, it was all over as the colony was crushed down into a small section. The Gundam's sensors did not detect any kind of life coming from the crumpled mass of metal that had been her home for 12 years. She then began to breathe again as tears filled her eyes. She collapsed down on the console, hitting it in a fit of hysteria and rage as she realized that her family was gone. The resistance had also been crushed, and all hope for liberating the colony was gone because there was no colony to be liberated.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she had hit the wrong button, because an image suddenly popped on screen. She could tell that it was a recording, because the image was of her father's assistant Trent Akimaya.  
  
Recording: Good evening, Amuro Heding. You have been chosen by the resistance movement on LX-014 to pilot the Gundam known as "Jubilee" in Operation Stardust. The five-colony alliance between MG-166, LX-014, LX-059, AS-002, and AX-010 all have managed to purchase a Gundam from one Clarke Axem. We have also been recently informed that Axem was also the one who originally sold the first mobile suits to the Empire, but that's not our concern.  
  
The recording split into two different parts, one showing Trent while the other showed diagrams of Operation Stardust.  
  
Recording: Operation Stardust has three parts to it. Part 1 is where the five Gundams meet at the prearranged coordinates laid into the onboard computer, and then the Gundams attaching themselves to asteroids that will be passing through the coordinates. Part 2 explains why this plan is called Operation Stardust. The asteroids that the Gundams will be clinging to are passing through Thallos' atmosphere, creating a meteor shower on the planet. The asteroids contain a high content of gold, and the atmosphere will melt the gold into a dust-like compound that will fall to Thallos once it passes through the atmosphere. Hence the title, Operation Stardust. The Gundams must successfully survive the atmospheric drop to the planet. Part 3 is where the Gundams locate a safe place to hide and then await further orders. Goodbye, Amuro, and good luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. How Many Miles to the Battlefield?

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Space Colonies have had enough. They have formed an alliance, and purchased five Gundams from one Clarke Axem, and sent them on Operation Stardust. However, one of those colonies no longer exists...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie had listened intently to each word the recording had said, memorizing in a fraction of a second the details concerning Operation Stardust. And listening to all of the plans and strategies, the sadness and sorrow she felt for the destruction of her home and the death of her father, mother, and sister changed. It was changed into a deep rage, and a thirst for revenge.  
  
Melanie: Those bastards... The Thallonians... They're the ones that did this!  
  
Melanie gritted her teeth and examined the controls of the Gundam. She moved her hands onto the main levers and moved them, somehow knowing exactly what to do. The coordinates of where her Gundam was to arrive to begin Operation Stardust were displayed, and somehow Melanie saw an image of maps and star charts in her own mind to indicate how to get there, and how to use the Gundam to get there.  
  
Melanie: I'll make them pay! I'll make every last one of those Thallonian bastards PAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola Mozart smiled and sighed in relaxation. Her ears tingled with delight as Amadeus Mozart's Turk Marsi played on the speakers of her Gundam. She mimicked with her own hands the piano notes that played in the song. She did each maneuver of her hands and fingers perfectly, as if she were playing the music herself. As the song ended, she opened her eyes again and looked over at the sensors panel. Her short-range scanners only detected the other two Gundams at coordinates 56-123-87. The communications console lit up, indicating that someone was contacting her. She reached her hand over and pressed a switch on the console, acknowledging the signal of the other Gundam.  
  
She was not surprised to hear the confident, carefree voice of Den Ryuu on the speaker.  
  
Den: Hey, Ken, mind putting that one up again? I really liked it.  
  
Kenola: Sorry, Den; I never listen to the same piece twice in a row. It's a bad luck thing.  
  
Den: Could you at least transfer it to me so I can listen to it privately?  
  
Kenola: Well, maybe if you had uploaded something more sophisticated than the crap you put on your own Gundam, perhaps you wouldn't be having this problem, would you?  
  
Den: Ouch. You got me there. How about I make my error up to you over dinner?  
  
Kenola: Down, boy. I don't date guys that work with me.  
  
Den: You're breaking this poor man's heart, Ken.  
  
Kenola: I think you'll recover.  
  
A beeping from Kenola's, or Ken's, sensor console interrupted the conversation. She turned her head back over to it and examined the readings. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kenola: Den, Edmond: Are you guys getting this reading, too?  
  
Den: I think so. It's the Gundam from LX-014, Jubilee.  
  
Edmond: Quite unlikely. LX-014 was demolished two hours ago. No survivors.  
  
Den: Oh, quit being a pessimist, Ed! They could've launched the Gundam before the colony was destroyed!  
  
Edmond: Unlikely. And please refrain from addressing me as 'Ed.'  
  
Kenola: Well, we're all detecting the same thing. I say we open communications.  
  
Edmond: Oh, very well. Expose our position.  
  
Den: This is Gundam RX-78NT-1 to unidentified mobile suit, do you copy?  
  
The message was replied with nothing but static as the Gundam approaching them continued coming.  
  
Den: I repeat, this is Golem to unidentified mobile suit, do you copy?  
  
And then, after a few more moments of silence, there was a reply.  
  
Voice: Um... Hello? Is this thing on?  
  
Den: I can hear you. Who may I ask is speaking?  
  
Voice: This is uh... Melanie Deikin piloting Gundam Jubilee.  
  
Den: Ms. Deikin, you sound like a pretty young lady.  
  
Melanie: Excuse me?!  
  
Kenola: Oh, ignore him, he's an idiot.  
  
Den: Hey!  
  
Kenola: Hello, Melanie. Are you the Gundam from LX-014?  
  
There was a silence as Jubilee slowly came to a stop near the other three Gundams.  
  
Melanie: No.  
  
Kenola: Then where-  
  
Melanie: I'm not the Gundam from LX-014 because LX-014 was crushed and mangled before my very eyes.  
  
There was another awkward silence from what Melanie had just said.  
  
Kenola: I- I'm sorry, Melanie. We all mourn for your loss.  
  
Melanie: Who are you guys, by chance?  
  
Kenola: My name's Ken. Ken Mozart. The one who was hitting on you is named Den Ryuu, and the corpse who hasn't said much for the three hours we've been sitting here is Edmond Shibumi.  
  
Den: Or Ed, as I call him.  
  
Edmond: Do not call me 'Ed.'  
  
Melanie: If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I won't. What I will make uncomfortable is that Empire of monsters that destroyed the home that I grew up on.  
  
Den: Now that's the spirit!  
  
Melanie: But there's one problem.  
  
Ken: What?  
  
Melanie: Well, you see, my escape from LX-014 was an accident. I'm not really the pilot for Jubilee, I've never even thought about piloting this thing. I was just sleeping in the cockpit and woke up inside of it while I was in space. Then, suddenly, I watched the colony get compressed from it's own gravitational stress. In all honesty, I don't even know how I managed to pilot this thing to you guys in the first place.  
  
Edmond: Unacceptable!  
  
Video-link communication was finally established. Melanie looked over the three pilots slowly, taking in their appearances. Edmond's face was straight and serious, his eyes cold and without mercy. His hair was a white that Melanie had never seen before, which only added to his somewhat evil appearance.  
  
Ken looked quite different from Edmond. Her eyes looked as though she had lost some sleep, but they were full of kindness and almost an innocence that Melanie had thought disappeared from the universe. Her hair was highlighted a light green in the front and top sections, and got darker as it moved down her head to her shoulders.  
  
Den looked as though he had come out of a male model shoot. He was gorgeous in appearance, looking like a lady's man or a player. His hair was long, tied into a braid behind his head in a very Duo Maxwell-like fashion. He winked at Melanie, which made her blush slightly. He looked carefree and fun in the eyes of Melanie.  
  
Edmond: We cannot have a child piloting a weapon of mass destruction! She wasn't trained to pilot, either! She could put the whole mission in jeopardy! We should leave her here and proceed on the mission ourselves! We've waited long enough; we can't wait here for the other pilot and train this one ourselves!  
  
Den: I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Ed. This mission's too important and has a time schedule of it's own.  
  
Kenola: I can't believe you guys! You really think we should leave this poor-  
  
Now, all four Gundams' sensors beeped, indicating once again that an object was approaching.  
  
Edmond: The final Gundam seems to have arrived. My computer registers it as an RX-79G.  
  
Den: Good, we're all here.  
  
Edmond: Technically, we are not. The Jubilee's pilot-  
  
Melanie: Is doing a fine job already, you jerk!  
  
Edmond: I am not a jerk. I am merely thinking of the greater good, young lady.  
  
Melanie: Don't call me young-  
  
Voice: God, I wish I could smoke right now.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that. The four pilots looked at their communications displays, and saw that the transmission had come from the incoming RX-79G.  
  
Den: Excuse me, RX-79G, what did you say?  
  
Voice: I said I really want to take a smoke right now. But noooo, smoking's a bad thing to do while in an enclosed space with limited oxygen and life support on board!  
  
Kenola: Who may I ask is transmitting this?  
  
Voice: The name's Aram Hashta. And I'm not 'RX-79G' you freakin' pansy. This is Arsenal. Would you like to see WHY it's called Arsenal?!  
  
Edmond: Not necessary. I think we all have a pretty good idea.  
  
Aram: Good. I don't want to kill the people I'm supposed to be working with. At least not on my first day on the job.  
  
Video communication was then established with Aram. Melanie recoiled in a moment in disgust at the appearance of him. His eyes drooped a little, and he had brown hair. He wore a red bandana around his head, and an earring on his left ear. Melanie had seen pictures of people who were high on drugs, and Aram looked similar to those pictures.  
  
Aram: What're you all looking at?!  
  
Kenola: Are you really the pilot of that Gundam, or did you just accidentally become it's pilot, like Melanie here?  
  
Aram: My colony chose me to be the pilot of this stupid cigarette-less machine, okay?  
  
Edmond: We should get back to the matter at hand. Melanie must stay here-  
  
Melanie: I will do no such thing!  
  
Den: I know how you feel, Melanie-  
  
Melanie: NO! You DON'T know how I feel! The Empire just destroyed everything I ever cared about right before my own eyes! My father, my mother, my sister, THE HOME I GREW UP IN, everything! I want blood, Den! I want to see Jubilee covered in the blood of Empire soldiers! And when all of their cities are burned to the foundations, I shall take the leader of the Empire's throat in my hands and squeeze the life out of them, and I shall tell them of the day my home was destroyed, and that the DAY OF RECKONING IS UPON THEM NOW!  
  
The four pilots stared in awe at Melanie, who took in deep breathes from her sudden outburst. Edmond did a half smile.  
  
Edmond: You can come along. It seems you might be right for this job after all.  
  
Aram: Geez, you need a cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edmond: The asteroids are coming in at 4 o'clock.  
  
Den: Reading you loud and clear, Ed. Okay, gang; let's establish docking with the asteroids.  
  
Kenola: Engaging primary thrusters.  
  
Melanie: Uh... Me too!  
  
Aram: Arsenal has successfully landed on the first asteroid.  
  
Edmond: The asteroid I was designated to land on is not suitable for my atmospheric mode. Locating alternate landing source.  
  
Den: Landing successful on my target.  
  
Melanie: Okay, I've landed! What do I do now?  
  
Kenola: Switch your systems on automatic, and they'll deploy the atmospheric protection to Jubilee. As for me, my Gundam has landed and initiated atmospheric protection.  
  
Aram: Atmospheric protection online for Arsenal. Dear God, I need a cigarette.  
  
Den: It'll take ten minutes for us to reach the atmosphere, enter it, drop, and land on the ground, Aram. You'll survive.  
  
Edmond: Found new asteroid. Engaging Wave Rider Mode.  
  
Melanie listened intently, as the exchange of talk continued, each Gundam reporting it's own status. She winced; not really knowing how to pilot or control the Gundam, yet her entire body knew on instinct exactly what to do. Melanie flipped three switches on her Gundam, activating the automatic systems. She then shifted her camera view over to Gallant, Edmond's Gundam. It was transforming, having several of its systems converting into a fighter-like vessel. It then clung onto the asteroid.  
  
Den: Deploy armor!  
  
For a moment, Melanie thought Den was giving a command out to everyone, but the cameras only showed his Gundam reacting to the command. At the joints of Golem, Den's Gundam, the skin of the Gundam glowed and metal plating appeared over it, extending outwards to envelop most parts of it, the exceptions being the head and most of the legs and feet. Golem then clang to the asteroid it was on.  
  
Melanie gulped and prepared for Operation Stardust.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie: So what actually made our respective resistances choose us, well besides me, to be the pilots for our Gundams?  
  
Den: When mobile suits were being sold across this sector, it was discovered that there was a genetic trait in certain people that gave them a certain edge over other people. It was a sort of psychic power, equipped with faster reaction time, telepathy, and premonitions of up to a few seconds in the future. People who had this talent were titled "Newtypes." I think you may be a Newtype, Melanie.  
  
Melanie: How can you be sure? Amuro Heding was supposed to be the pilot for the Gundam.  
  
Kenola: Well, look at it logically, Melanie: How else could you have known how to pilot your Gundam so well? You've never trained with Jubilee or any other mobile suit before in your life.  
  
Melanie: I see... Hey, Ken?  
  
Kenola: Yeah?  
  
Melanie: Your last name, 'Mozart,' does that mean you're a descendant of the composer?  
  
Kenola laughed for a little bit.  
  
Kenola: I get that a lot, and no, I'm not. However I do share his talent for music composing and piano playing. Also, Ken is just my nickname. My real name is Kenola.   
  
Aram: Heh, we don't have much classical music back on MG-166.  
  
Melanie: What is on MG-166?  
  
Aram: A whole lot of hell, that's what. The MG designation is used for colonies linking to mining operations and corporate crap. However, when the mining operations were completed, MG-166 became a backwater station, full of sleazebags, strip clubs, mafia, gambling, you name it. When the Empire seized control of the colony for the heck of it, my family was killed. That's why I joined the resistance.  
  
Melanie: I'm sorry for your loss.  
  
Aram: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Den: Hey, Ed, what are you doing here? What was your childhood like?  
  
Edmond said nothing for a moment. He had his eyes closed in his Gundam, appearing to the other pilots like he was meditating.  
  
Edmond: I never had a childhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Den: Velocity is 9.7 meters per second! The smaller asteroids are disintegrating!  
  
Kenola: What's the condition of the asteroids we're on?  
  
Den: They are intact, but the outer edgings are crumbling or melting!  
  
Edmond: Stay on target. Release hold on the asteroids when I give the signal.  
  
Melanie gulped as she looked all around herself at the readings. Even with the atmospheric shielding, the temperature within Jubilee was rising. The internal readings said the temperature was currently 93 degrees Fahrenheit, and it was slowly climbing. What Melanie could also feel was the pull of gravity on the planet. When she had piloted the Gundam in space, it was a bit freer moving, having more control and balance to it. Here, even though her systems said this Gundam was designed for planetary combat and not space combat, she couldn't escape the uneasy feeling of the pull of gravity on her.  
  
Edmond: Release!  
  
Immediately, the other Gundams unlatched themselves from the asteroids. Melanie followed suit, noticing how the asteroids were descending at a much faster rate, whereas the Gundams were falling slower now. However, it did not help the fact that they were still in freefall.  
  
Kenola: Initiate landing procedures!  
  
Melanie saw that the Wave Rider Mode of Gallant did not turn back into a Gundam, but appeared to be gliding down along the atmosphere. Melanie's Newtype abilities suddenly kicked in, and she knew the right switch to hit on her Gundam to initiate the parachutes. She flipped the switch, and three areas on the back of her Gundam opened up, releasing parachutes. The other three Gundams did similar maneuvers. Their rate of fall fell to about .3 meters per second, and they gently landed upon the ground with no harm. Gallant transformed out of its Wave Rider Mode back into its Mobile Suit Mode.  
  
Aram: Ladies and gentlemen: Welcome to Thallos.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Kingdom of Sulfur

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Space Colonies have had enough. They have landed five Gundams that they purchased from one Clarke Axem onto the planet Thallos, and now begin their plans to take down the Empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie took one final look around, making sure Den or Aram hadn't planted any kind of cameras in or around the small waterfall that served as the five pilots' shower while they remained in a cave. The cave had been nearby where they had landed on Thallos after they successfully completed the first two stages of Operation Stardust. Melanie was pretty sure that Edmond didn't give a damn about seeing a girl shower, but she thought Den or Aram would be more suited to do such a perverted thing. Den was less likely, considering he seemed to have genuine respect for girls even when he was hitting on them. Aram, however, seemed like the ultimate drugged-up pervert Melanie had ever encountered.   
  
Melanie was feeling a little worn out. In the last 28 hours, she had raided her colony's stores for food, witnessed her own colony's destruction, become the pilot of Jubilee, and survived an atmospheric drop from an asteroid. And she had only gotten about two hours of sleep in all of that. She stripped down, leaving all her clothes on a nearby rock and stepped into her 'shower.' She sighed as the hot water, caused by a natural hot spring, poured over her, relaxing her tense muscles. She stood like that for about three minutes, until the makeshift shower curtain suddenly opened.  
  
She immediately opened her eyes to see Aram pointing a video camera at her. Melanie's face turned bright red and she screamed. Aram smiled until Den, with one hand over his eyes, grabbed Aram by the back and shoved him away from the nude Melanie. Aram fell on his butt on the hard ground, and Den turned to him, uncovering his eyes and ripping the camera from Aram's hands. He threw it against a nearby rock, shattering it.  
  
Aram: NOOO! All my hard work and planning for nothing!  
  
Den: Oh, go get high on your Gundam's fuel, you pervert.  
  
Aram: Well, now aren't you playing mister nobility?  
  
Den: GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Aram shrugged and winked at Melanie, who had already covered herself with a towel that Kenola had leant her. Den turned around, covering his eyes again as Aram walked off.  
  
Melanie: It's okay; you can uncover your eyes.  
  
Den slowly released his hand from over his eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
Den: Sorry about Aram. He told me about his plans, wanted me to get in on it, but I disagreed.  
  
Melanie: I'm sure you did. You're nicer than that pervert.  
  
Den: Thanks. Does that mean I can get a date?  
  
Melanie: I think we have other concerns than romance, Ryuu.  
  
Den: Another heart breaker!  
  
Den made a fake sigh.  
  
Den: Will I ever find love?!  
  
Melanie giggled a little.  
  
Den: Speaking of our 'other concerns,' we're starting to receive orders from one of the colonies. Get dressed and move into the main chamber ASAP.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The small transmitter that was displaying the text message to the pilots looked like a small green orb, nothing really impressive about it all except the monitor on it. The monitor displayed text that was being placed in a few letters at a time. Melanie and Den walked into the main chamber of the cave, where the other three pilots are situated.  
  
Edmond: "According to the coordinates you provided, you are close to an area of Thallos known as the Fire Zone. It is twenty feet of sulfur and other chemicals. Inside the Fire Zone is a heavily protected mobile suit factory. Your mission is to infiltrate the Fire Zone and destroy the factory. Now, there are several factors to consider in this mission. First of all, beam weaponry and other weapons that create extreme heat and can ignite flammable substances are prohibited. The Arsenal Gundam must remain behind because the intense heat and corrosives in the Fire Zone would destroy it. Also, for destruction of the factory, you must place explosive charges and then vacate the Fire Zone as quickly as possible. Also, when fighting mobile suits, disable but do not destroy them. The explosion would cause a cascade reaction and kill you all if you did not have the proper protection. End of message."  
  
Aram: Damn, I've gotta stay behind. Oh well, I can catch up on sorting my porn collection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four Gundams moved slowly through the yellow liquid, looking around themselves with care. Light particles of sulfur steamed up from the liquid from their heat, covering the Gundams in a yellowy haze. Automatic wash systems protected the external cameras and sensors.  
  
Melanie: I thought sulfur was airborne, but the message didn't warn us about using our jet packs while we're in the Fire Zone.  
  
Den: Well, I wouldn't recommend using the jets when they're this close to the sulfur, but as for why it's not airborne here, Thallos produces a natural compound in its atmosphere that eliminates gaseous sulfur. If we were standing on a rock or something else and high enough, we could use our jets.  
  
Melanie: Ah. So, Edmond, how'd you get involved with your resistance?  
  
Edmond said nothing in reply. He merely kept his eyes on the external cameras.  
  
Melanie: Edmond?  
  
Edmond: Please do not attempt to make small talk with me. We are soldiers. We are not here to socialize.  
  
Den: Speak for yourself, Ed. I joined my resistance to meet chicks.  
  
Kenola: Really?  
  
Den: No, but it's fun to say. Hey, are you guys picking this up on your sensors, too?  
  
The other pilots checked their short-range scanners. They all detected some type of structure on the other side of some large rock formations. The four all grabbed hold of some of the larger ones, and climbed up them. Liquid sulfur drained off of them, as they got higher up. When they reached the top, they slowly raised their heads over it to get a direct view.  
  
The structure itself had about four sections to it. The largest section and easiest to see was the main dome where the mobile suits were being constructed. The slightly smaller section was off to one side of it, where there appeared to be four mobile suits on guard duty. Off to another side of it was what appeared to be a storage shed. And the final part of it was a circular flat platform extending several meters above the sulfur. It appeared to be some sort of landing and take off pad.  
  
Edmond: It seems they have defenses. We have two options available to us. The first is to pull out the emergency beam weaponry we did bring with us in an attempt to blast them from this distance, or engage in manual combat.  
  
Den: The beam rifles are too risky to use at this range. There's no chance we could hit them.  
  
Kenola: I'm with Den. We're going to have to fight them manually.  
  
Melanie: I think this might be a good time to point out that I have zero combat training when it comes to Jubilee. In fact, I don't even know how to use a knife or shoot a gun.  
  
Den: Pull the trigger?  
  
Melanie: Oh ha ha.  
  
Kenola: Melanie, you're going to need to get some training in some time, anyway.  
  
Den: And this is going to be child's play compared to the kind of fighting you're going to need to do.  
  
Melanie: All right! Fine, fine. Let's do this, already.  
  
Edmond: Okay. Ready weapons!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mobile dolls were considered to be the opposite of what war was supposed to be about. Instead of having soldiers fight on the battlefield in mobile suits, where many believed they should be, mobile dolls were completely automated and designed to defeat any enemy they came across with no mercy or honor.  
  
And of course, human ingenuity always seemed to triumph over artificial intelligence.  
  
That particular phrase seemed to come to light after Gallant had already unloaded a dozen bullets through the head of a Zaku mobile doll. There were four other mobile dolls on the platform, and every one of them pulled out some kind of weapon as they saw their companion fall to the ground, riddled with enemy fire. Two of them were Zakus, whereas the others were Leos.  
  
Voice: SURPISE!  
  
The mobile dolls could not comprehend the communication from Den Ryuu as Golem jumped off the main wall of the platform the Dolls were on and landed on one of the Leos. The sheer weight of Golem after its armor had fully formed managed to crush the Leo's head and waist into the platform, leaving it a crumpled mass of titanium alloys. Immediately, the other three Dolls turned and began emptying rounds of their own weapons at Golem, who blocked with his shield. Bullets ricocheted off of it or became imbedded in it.  
  
Den: Guys, little help over here!  
  
The sensors on one of the Dolls detected something approaching it from above, and it stopped firing and looked up to see Gallant in it's Wave Rider mode swooping down and transforming back into Gallant. Realizing what happened to the Leo, this Doll stepped aside as Gallant landed onto the platform, shaking it from the impact. The Zaku Doll that had stepped out of the way pulled out a beam saber and sliced down at Gallant. However, Gallant had already activated his beam saber, so the Zaku had merely struck against Gallant's energy blade. As the Zaku tried to force it's own power against Gallant, Gallant rose up its other arm, which had a machine gun in its hand. It riddled the Zaku's chest armor with bullets, disabling the main functions and it collapsed to the platform floor easily.  
  
Seeing the superior firepower at play, the remaining Zaku and Leo activated their foot jets and flew up to the roof that covered the entranceway into the main dome. However, what was waiting for them was Kenola's Gundam, Warpath.  
  
Unlike the light colors of the other Gundams on the team, Warpath was a very dark gray, and covered in weapons. A cannon attached to it's back rose up onto its shoulder and aimed at the Leo. The cannon fired out two large shells at the Leo, the shells splitting apart and taking out the Leo's head and torso. The Leo collapsed as the Zaku continued to retreat, running at the dome. However, waiting for it was Jubilee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie took in deep breaths as she prepared the beam saber in her hands. The Zaku in front of her had seen that it had no more choice but to battle. It pulled out it's own beam saber, and Jubilee and the Zaku stood, looking for a point where they could attack.  
  
Melanie: Here goes nothing!  
  
Melanie clenched her teeth as Jubilee began to run at the Zaku.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Zaku saw the way that Jubilee was approaching would undoubtedly make it raise its beam saber up again before it struck down. And just as it was beginning to rise up, the Zaku activated its foot jets and flew into the air, evading the saber. Melanie gasped as she turned Jubilee's head up to see the Zaku falling back down, and it's foot smashed into Jubilee's head. Jubilee fell back with the Zaku on top of it. The Zaku raised its beam saber up and prepared to strike down with it and destroy Jubilee, but Melanie instinctively had Jubilee's arms grab the Zaku's leg and rip it off of the Zaku. Losing its balance, the Zaku collapsed onto the ground next to Jubilee.  
  
At this point, Melanie was through playing around. Her rage was finally at a breaking point. All she could see when she looked at the Zaku was the camera image of her colony's destruction. Melanie roared in fury at the Zaku.  
  
Jubilee's hands grabbed onto the Zaku's head, ripping at the camera eye. The glass around it shattered and Jubilee ripped the camera out and threw it away. It then proceeds to dig its hands into the chest and opening it up by tearing and bending the metal away. When the skin had been opened, it would begin pulling out the innards of the mobile doll, primarily wires and cables. After the Zaku was quite obviously disabled, Jubilee continued to dissect the Zaku.  
  
Melanie did not stop, did not think. She only wanted revenge against those who had wronged her and stripped her of her home and family.  
  
Kenola: MELANIE!  
  
It was the voice of Kenola that got Melanie to stop. Melanie was breathing quickly, her pulse fast and her forehead covered in sweat. She looked at the image of Kenola that had appeared on screen, merely staring at her.  
  
Kenola: I think it's dead.  
  
Melanie nodded, and released the pedals that had been under her feet when she had gotten on top of the Zaku.  
  
Melanie: I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.  
  
Edmond: It was just bloodlust. It happens to even the strongest of us in combat. Now, let us set the charges and leave this Kingdom of Sulfur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Siege

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Space Colonies have had enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie Deikin continued spraying water over the legs of her Gundam known as Jubilee. The long hose that she was holding in her hands was linked up to the natural hot springs that the five pilots had discovered at this cave when they first found it. That hooked up with an acceleration device gave her a spraying effect that she used to clean off the sulfur that had covered her Gundam. The legs were the last part of Jubilee that needed to be cleaned.  
  
Voice: I really don't see the point of doing that.  
  
Melanie turned around and saw Aram Hashta standing not ten feet away from her, leaning against one of the cave walls.  
  
Melanie: Leave me alone, you perv.  
  
Aram: I will have you know that I am NOT a pervert. I just have a more carefree view of life than those pilots.  
  
Melanie: What about Den?  
  
Aram: Den's too much of a gentleman. Me, I tell women exactly what I'm thinking about them. Den goes for the hopeless romantic approach.  
  
Melanie: Here's a clue: Women like that approach more than acting like a pervert.  
  
Aram: Well, I can't change who I am. Seriously, though, I don't see the point in doing that.  
  
Melanie: What do you mean?  
  
Aram: The thing's going to get dirty anyway; you don't need to use the water to clean it up.  
  
Melanie: Well, for one thing, the smell's atrocious. Also, I want the Thallonians to be afraid of me, not laughing at the yellow Gundam approaching them.  
  
Aram: Whatever. I'm just glad I didn't have to bring Arsenal on that mission.   
His weaponry would've completely annihilated the fire zone.  
  
Aram said that with a smile, like he was prideful of that. Melanie rolled her eyes as the last of the sulfur was washed off.  
  
Melanie: Why don't you go do that right now? I'm sure no one'll mind.  
  
Melanie climbed up into her Gundam and closed the cockpit. Aram sighed and walked down the nearest corridor of the cave. Den stood inside of it, smiling at what had just transpired.  
  
Aram: Women, not really my field.  
  
Den: Don't worry, Hashta. People will be shooting at you soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola: Another text message?  
  
Edmond: Confirmed. The message is from the resistance on AX-010.  
  
Melanie: Read it off, then.  
  
The five pilots were once again assembled in the main chamber of the caves they were using to hide their Gundams. The pilots were in a circle around a small green orb that served as the transmitter to the colonies. It only had a monitory on it that displayed what the message was.  
  
Edmond: "According to the coordinates provided, you are not too far off from the city of Quetzia. Quetzia is a huge resource and supply base for the Empire. A great number of mobile suit metals and armoring are produced here and shipped off to construction factories. After tracking certain supply runs, we've discovered that mobile suits that are being used to suppress the resistance here on AX-010 are constructed using materials from Quetzia. Your mission is to hold a siege against Quetzia, destroy any transports heading in or out of the city.   
End transmission."  
  
Den: Are they crazy?!  
  
Melanie: What do you mean?  
  
Kenola: Quetzia is the second largest city on Thallos. It's probably heavily defended, heavily armed, and more than a match for even all five of our Gundams.  
  
Edmond: Irrelevant. Our mission is to stop ships entering or leaving the city.   
If we stay well outside the city limits, we should be able to accomplish this task.  
  
Den: Ed, aren't you forgetting a little thing called area? How are only five of us supposed to guard areas that large?  
  
Aram: I think that's where I come in. Arsenal's got an assortment of long-range weaponry that I could loan to you guys.  
  
Den: I'm still not so sure about this. They could send out mobile suits to distract us while they got supply vessels in and out.  
  
Edmond: In that case, we shall have to eradicate them quickly.  
  
Den: We can't-  
  
Edmond: A SUPERIOR OFFICER HAS GIVEN US AN ORDER! THAT ORDER IS TO BE OBEYED!  
  
The other four pilots stared at Edmond in disbelief. Edmond rarely spoke to them, shouting being the one thing they'd never seen him do. Edmond breathed deeply for a moment, closing his eyes in an attempt to control his anger. When he opened them again, the pilots were still staring at him.  
  
Edmond: The colonies have entrusted us with a mission. We should not disappoint them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna: INCOMPETANCE! COMPLETE AND UTTER INCOMPETANCE!  
  
Unlike Edmond Shibumi, Marianna Dellis shouted quite often.  
  
Marianna: Five mobile suits managed to bypass the planetary defense grid, land, and destroy one of my mobile suit factories! THIS CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!  
  
Marianna's assistant, a small man holding a notebook for taking down what Marianna's commands were, shivered in her presence, deeply afraid of what the Empress would do to him if he did not obey her every command. He gulped and waited for orders, hoping his head wouldn't be on a pike outside the palace by the end of the day.  
  
Marianna: Is there any luck in tracking this insurgence's next move?  
  
Assistant: Y-Yes, your eminence. Your sciren- er... Scientists and strategists believe that their next attack shall be against the city of Quetzia. Shall I send for a squadron of Virgos to defend it when they arrive to attack?  
  
Marianna: No! I'm sick and tired of leaving all that must be accomplished over to lackeys! Prepare my personal mobile suit! I shall engage the enemy and defend my city myself!  
  
Assistant: I strongly advise against that-  
  
Marianna: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?!  
  
Assistant: NO! No, your majesty! I am not! Please forgive me!  
  
Marianna rolled her eyes.  
  
Marianna: Very well, I shall spare your life for now. NOW GO AND COMPLETE MY   
ORDERS!  
  
The assistant nodded and turned around, preparing to walk out of the throne room and complete the orders of his Queen.  
  
Marianna: Wait one moment!  
  
The assistant stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her again. Marianna pressed a button on the console located on the left arm of her throne. A small compartment opened up, and Marianna reached into it, pulling out a small handgun. She quickly aimed it at the assistant's head and pulled the trigger.   
He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Marianna: I don't like people who studder and stammer in my presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The long end of the energy bazooka in Arsenal's hands lit up in a yellow glow.   
Firing immediately, the yellow beam of light flashed across half a mile and hit the engine of the large transport vessel carrying mineral supplies that was making a quick exit from Quetzia. The transport exploded into flames from the beam weapon's hit, green flames spouting out of it as the little debris that was left from it fell to the ground.  
  
Aram: See? Piece of cake!  
  
Melanie: I almost missed two targets already! This is not going to work!  
  
Edmond: If we have to stay awake for twenty-eight hours a day, we shall.  
  
Den: Oh really? Ed, our superiors are telling us to hold a siege against the city until their resistance effort is helped. That could be days or weeks! We can't stay focused like that! These orders are flawed, and they need to be clarified.  
  
Edmond: We shall follow our instructions.  
  
Kenola: Oh, for the love of- hey, Edmond! You've got a transport ship heading   
out of the city on your area.  
  
Edmond: Confirmed. Registry code reads it as a civilian transport. Taking aim.  
  
Melanie: WHAT?!  
  
Edmond: I've got a lock.  
  
Melanie: What are you doing?!  
  
Edmond: Destroying the enemy. Firing now!  
  
Gallant's energy bazooka charged up similarly to Arsenal's, and fired just like it as well. The target, however, was very different. The civilian transport was smaller than the mineral transport vessel, and more rounded off. It had no weapons, and minimal engines. Instead of exploding into a lot of debris like the other transport, most of this vessel was vaporized from the energy. What little remained was charred and black and very small.  
  
Melanie: ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU JUST DESTROYED A CIVILIAN CRAFT!  
  
Edmond: So?  
  
Melanie: We're supposed to be hitting the military, not innocent civilians!  
  
Edmond: They are citizens of the Thallonian Empire. They serve their ruler and the military. They are targets just as valuable as military transports.  
  
Melanie: No they're not! They have nothing to do with our war! We can't be killing innocents!  
  
Edmond: They are NOT innocent! The only good Thallonian is a DEAD Thallonian!  
  
Melanie: You racist bastard!  
  
Kenola: Um... Guys?  
  
Edmond: Racist?!  
  
Melanie: You discriminate against all Thallonians, whether they are civilian or military! Here's a clue for you, Eddy: Not all Thallonians are evil!  
  
Den: Guys!  
  
Edmond: That's where you're wrong! THEY ARE ALL EVIL!  
  
Aram: YOU MORONS, WE'VE GOT A MOBILE SUIT APPROACHING!  
  
Aram's shouting had snapped Melanie and Edmond out of their verbal war, and they checked their scanner screens.  
  
Edmond: Confirmed, we've got a mobile suit approaching from the edge of my sector, coming in from the ground. Scans can't confirm an ID code on it. It could be a new model.  
  
Den: If it's a new model, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before.  
  
Melanie: What do you mean?  
  
Den: The alloy that it's made out of is something I've never seen before. I suggest we all come together to combat it.  
  
Edmond: Negative! Hold the siege! I can handle it!  
  
Kenola: I strongly advise against-  
  
Edmond: Here it comes!  
  
Trees were flung outwards from the forest, along with some dirt attached it, as the mobile suit cleared it and stood on the ground in front of it. It was mostly colored green, it's legs a bright white. Its arms had large claws attached to the top of them over the normal hands. The light shined off the Gundanium alloy that it was made of.  
  
The Gundam Altron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie: It's a Gundam!  
  
Edmond: The general design does match the specifications of a Gundam, but it's nothing like we have. It's definitely more advanced.  
  
Kenola: Could another colony have sent one without our knowing?  
  
Den: The only opening for a drop was Operation Stardust, and we didn't see anything else drop with us.  
  
Aram: It's charging! Edmond, watch out!  
  
Altron's back engines lit up as it charged Gallant. Gallant responded by leaping into the air, it's own engines igniting. Altron rose up one of its arms, and the dragon claw on it shot out at Gallant. On instinct, Gallant put its shield in the way. The claw slammed into the shield, denting it where it had hit. Gallant reached behind its back as the claw retracted back to Altron. Gallant pulled out its grenade launcher, and aimed it at Altron.  
  
It pulled the trigger, releasing a round explosive that shot out and slammed into Altron. The explosion was momentary, resulting in nothing but minor annoyance as Altron moved through the smoke, activating its beam lance, and slicing at Gallant, who desperately tried to defend itself. Finally, the beam lance struck home, slicing into a section of the torso near the cockpit. Most power was cut to the Gundam, and it fell to the ground in front of Altron.  
  
Altron raised its lance up, preparing to strike down and finish the thing, but a sudden burst of energy hitting it interrupted it. It looked over to the east, where Jubilee was rushing at it, firing its beam weaponry. However, the weapon had little or no effect upon Altron, but it did prove distracting. Another energy burst, this time from behind, slammed into Altron. There was some minor damage to its backside. Altron switched to rear view and saw Arsenal charging with a rather large energy cannon in its hands. Seeing that Jubilee was in range, Altron launched another dragon claw. Jubilee stopped immediately and put its shield in front of itself in defense. The claw gripped into Jubilee's shield, which was held firmly in Jubilee's hands. When the claw retracted, a large chunk of the shield came with it, tearing a hole in the shield. The other claw extended out and punched Jubilee in the face, knocking it onto its back.  
  
Altron turned its attention over to Arsenal, who was running at it. Altron could see Golem and Warpath also on their way, Golem's armor already beginning to surround itself. The pilot of Altron smiled, and activated its jets. It raised the small shield it had in front of it as it slammed into Arsenal, who was replacing an energy pack for his cannon. Arsenal was knocked onto the ground, and Altron slammed an edge of the beam lance into Arsenal's left leg, cutting power to it. Two energy bursts from Warpath hit Altron right in the head, knocking it off of Arsenal and out of balance. It struggled for a moment as Golem picked up the disabled Arsenal, while Warpath kept its two energy cannon barrels that rested on it's arm poised at Altron.  
  
Kenola: Melanie, are you all right?  
  
Melanie: I'm fine. I've got Gallant, what do we do now?  
  
Kenola: Tactical retreat. We're no match for that thing.  
  
Golem put its back jets on full power, pulling away from the combat zone with Arsenal in its arms. Warpath retreated along with it, all its weapons aimed at Altron, who stood in front of them as if it were gloating. Altron turned around and saw Gallant being pulled away by Jubilee.  
  
And within Altron, Marianna smiled.  
  
Marianna: That'll teach those ingrates. They shall now see the futility in waging war against one such as I. Goodbye, Gundams. When you see me again, it shall be in a public execution.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Tributaries

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Gundams have been sent to the planet Thallos to fight for independence, but have now faced their first defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The six metal crates' parachutes opened, stopping the free fall that they had been undergoing. The parachutes had been made of a thick material to ensure enough strength, for the crates were extremely large and heavy. The wind carried the crates down, landing them softly on the ground next to the entrance of the cave where the five Gundam pilots hid.  
  
Aram lit the cigarette in his mouth, and put the lighter back into his pocket as he let some of the smoke out of the side of his mouth. He then grabbed onto it with two fingers and pulled it out of his mouth, letting the rest of the smoke out.  
  
Aram: About time these things got here.  
  
Den: Well, it took us a day just to get all the right encryptions loaded onto our emergency message so Thallos couldn't track it or decode the message, and another two days for them to work out a way to drop the supplies down to us. Can you blame them?  
  
Aram: Well, all I know is that there's a large pack of cigarettes in there with my name on it.  
  
Den rolled his eyes and Kenola giggled slightly. Four days ago, the pilots had attempted to hold a siege against the city of Quetzia in order to help a resistance force on a colony, but had failed when a Gundam under the control of the Empire attacked them. Most of the Gundams had been severely damaged, and desperately needed repairs. Kenola gave a crowbar over to Edmond, who walked up to the first crate, inserted the crowbar underneath the top latch, and pushed with all his force, prying the container open. He looked inside for a moment, and then pulled out a computer display.  
  
Edmond: It seems our new orders are coming in with the re-supply.  
  
Edmond turned on the display, a text message on it.  
  
Edmond: "We have acknowledged your mission report. Included in the crates one, two, and three are replacement parts and tools needed to repair damaged Gundams. Crates four, five, and six contain food, medical supplies, and personal items."  
  
Aram: Cigarette city, here I come!  
  
Edmond: "Concerning the outcome of your last mission and your current status, it has been decided that operating together as a full unit is counter-productive to the mission of guerilla warfare against the Empire. Included are orders for new missions for each pilot, the orders to commence once repairs on the Gundams are completed. Melanie Deikin: your situation has come to our attention and we offer our sincerest regrets about the destruction of LX-014."  
  
Melanie nodded, closing her eyes as she thought back to the home that had been obliterated by the Thallonian Empire.  
  
Edmond: "Because of your inexperience with the Gundam Jubilee, you are to accompany Den Ryuu to the outlands and desert of the northern continent to begin training in the use of your Gundam. Den Ryuu: You are to instruct Melanie on piloting the Gundam and basic combat skills. If you believe it necessary to instruct her further on more advanced techniques, please do so. Further orders shall be given through the use of a transmitter that is located in crate five."  
  
Den smiled and turned to Melanie.  
  
Den: Looks like you've got a date with me, after all.  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes.  
  
Edmond: "Kenola Mozart: Your colony says that you have been trained in espionage and infiltration techniques. Your mission is to hide your Gundam outside of the town of Jericha, and enlist into the Thallonian Empire. Your skills should easily get you high into the Empire hierarchy. Report as much as you can through the use of a transmitter supplied in crate five."  
  
Kenola nodded.  
  
Edmond: "Aram Hashta: It has come to our attention that mobile suits belonging to the Empire are being tested in the ring of Thallos, composed of ice, rock, and numerous gasses. You are to smuggle your Gundam into orbit and locate any new mobile suits and destroy them. Included in your repair parts are outfitted jet thrusters to allow you space combat."  
  
Aram sighed.  
  
Aram: Great, as usual, I'm left with the hard stuff.  
  
Edmond: "Edmond Shibumi: Your piloting skills and combat techniques are flawless. You shall return to the mining city of Quetzia and continue the siege. If you find in your best judgment that it is no longer possible to hold it, you are authorized to level the city in order to halt production of supplies for the Empire. Goodbye, and good luck to all of you." Well, you heard the message. Let's get to work, people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Edmond ignored the small trees, plants, and animals that were crushed underneath Gallant's feet as it walked through the forest located on a small hill located south of the city of Quetzia. The last time he had been at Quetzia, the Altron Gundam had used this forest to get to Gallant and the other Gundams. The fight had been brief, resulting in the first defeat of the pilots.  
  
And Edmond did not like to lose.  
  
Gallant pulled from its back a grenade launcher, attached with it was a small device used to extend its range. Within Gallant, Edmond positioned the launcher at the correct angle so the targeting sensor turned red. He then pulled the trigger in the cockpit of his Gundam, which engaged the trigger for the grenade launcher. Three grenades shot out, traveling at an incredible velocity as it hit the target Edmond had aimed for: The main storehouse tower for minerals and supplies, which had several mobile suits within it guarding it.   
  
The three explosions seemed to be overkill, considering the first grenade blew more than half of the tower up in a large pillar of fire. He pulled a lever on the launcher, emptying the casing of the grenades, and re-cocked it, filling another three grenades into the launcher. He aimed once again, this time at the spaceport that had four transports on the ground. Edmond could see people fleeing in terror from the explosion that had occurred at the tower, and didn't much care.  
  
He launched only two grenades this time, giving a slight difference in vector when he launched the second one. The first explosion created a brief wave of fire that engulfed the fleeing and panicky people, and sent three of the transport ships into the air. The second landed dead on the fourth transport, blowing it up as the other three transports slammed down into the ground, one of them exploding from the impact. Edmond smiled, and saw a warning indicator from long-range sensors. He checked it and his grin got wider.  
  
Altron was approaching at top speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Den: Okay, now move the grip to the side. Do you see how the hand of the Gundam moves with it?  
  
Melanie: I think so. This is a bit complicated...  
  
Den: Well, of course it's complicated. What did you expect this thing to be, a huge toy run only on gears and an on/off switch?  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes. She sighed, and breathed in once more, taking in the cool air of Jubilee's cockpit. She loved the air conditioning system within it, protecting her from the intense 103 degrees Fahrenheit desert outside.  
  
Den: Okay, now move it around like you were striking down with the beam saber.  
  
Melanie took a deep breath and manipulated the controls of the Gundam. Jubilee's hands took hold of the handle of the beam saber and raised it up, then slowly brought it down again.  
  
Den: Very good! Maybe we should try a mock combat between us.  
  
Melanie: I don't think so. This is still pretty new to me, and we just repaired our Gundams from the last battle we fought. We don't want to have some kind of accident and be forced to repair them again.  
  
Den: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Melanie: How do you think the others are doing?  
  
Den: I try not to think about them. They're capable pilots, and they know what they're doing.  
  
Melanie: Well, I can't help but be concerned about them. Especially Edmond. I mean, the five of us couldn't take that city, so what chance does he have alone.  
  
Den: Probably a lot better chance. Hell, he's probably treating it like some vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Edmond growled and unloaded clip after clip of the vulcans on Gallant's head at Altron, who evaded each shot. Altron slowed to a stop as Gallant's ammo ran out. Edmond narrowed his eyes and saw Altron shooting both of the dragon claw arms off of its wrists at Gallant. Edmond slammed his hand down on the upward thrust control, and shot into the air. He gritted his teeth as the sudden inertia sent him against the seat within Gallant. The two claws missed Gallant by an inch.  
  
Gallant pulled its beam rifle from it's back and aimed it at Altron. He shot two blasts at the Gundam as its claws were retracting. They both hit Altron's torso, knocking it back a few meters. Edmond checked the readings from his scans. There was definitely a slight decrease in the strength of Altron's armoring. He smiled, already formulating a new strategy against his opponent. Altron's jets lit up as it raced at incredible speeds towards Gallant.  
  
Gallant landed upon the ground again, aiming its beam rifle and opening fire again. Altron would easily evade each shot fired just by moving to the right or left. After twelve shots after that, the energy supply had dried up on the beam rifle, and Altron was about to overtake Gallant. Altron pulled its beam trident from it's back, and it immediately sparked into life. Edmond slammed his hand down on the upward thrust again, bracing himself this time for the inertia. He kept his hand on the button to gain maximum height, and looked down to see Altron aiming the dragon claws up at Gallant again.  
  
Edmond pushed a sequence of buttons, and Gallant shifted and twisted its parts, turning into its Wave Rider mode. The engines lit up, sending it in circles above Altron, who launched its dragon claws. Gallant shifted around, letting momentum carry him away, and brought his beam rifle up onto the top. Immediately, he transferred power away from main life-support and environmental systems and put them inside the rifle. He fired it again, three shots slamming into one of the claws. The focused energy in the three shots was enough to break the Gundanium alloy, and slice the dragon claw off of its metal tendril.   
  
The other claw came racing at Gallant, and Edmond immediately veered a hard right, narrowly missing the claw. Edmond took aim again, and fired another three blasts of the rifle at the other claw, this time hitting the claw itself instead of the tendril. The three shots detonated it into a sphere of fire, obliterating it. Both tendrils retreated back to Altron. Gallant turned and glided down at Altron, who was preparing to block with its trident. The Wave Rider turned and twisted its parts, converting back into its main mobile suit mode. Gallant pulled a beam saber off of it's back and held it in one hand.  
  
Gallant slammed the saber down into the trident, forcing the energy against the pure metal. And within Altron, Marianna, Empress of the Thallonian Empire, smiled with delight, and marveling at the power of the Gundam that she had purchased off of Clarke Axem. However, that marvel immediately turned into fear when she saw Gallant reaching behind it's back with its other hand, and grabbing another beam saber. She gasped as Gallant slammed the energy end of the beam saber into the stomach of Altron. Marianna gritted her teeth as warning signs flashed all around her, and she immediately slammed her hand down on the emergency ejection system she had put inside Altron.  
  
After Gallant pulled it's beam saber out of Altron, the front plating of Altron blasted off, and Edmond saw the cockpit of the Gundam fly out away from the two mobile suits. Edmond ignored it, knowing that he would have another opportunity someday to deal with the pilot. And shortly afterwards, Altron was encompassed by a bright light, and exploded from the energy that had sliced through it. Gallant was caught in it, but the explosion did nothing more than scorch the armoring a little. Edmond looked up at the nearby city of Quetzia.  
  
Edmond: This place is far more trouble than it's worth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gallant walked slowly through the streets of Quetzia, ignoring all the useless gunfire and weapons that harmlessly exploded against the Gundarium armoring that it was protected with. And within Gallant, Edmond checked the coordinates he was at, and saw that he was in the very center of Quetzia. Edmond opened up the storage hatch for Gallant, and a small metal box fell out of it and landed upon the ground hard. Immediately afterwards, the hatch closed and Gallant jumped into the air, converting to Wave Rider mode and speeding as fast as he could into the sky.  
  
Down on the streets, military personnel slowly approached the box, and looked down on it. All that was visible was a timer.  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
Militia: IT'S A BOMB!  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
And with that, the nuclear device that Gallant had left on the ground detonated, engulfing the city of Quetzia in a mushroom cloud of fire.  
  
And up in the Wave Rider, Edmond Shibumi smiled.  
  
Edmond: Mission Accomplished.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Icebergs of Space

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Gundams have been sent to free the colonies, and have now split up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The transport pilot was tall, wearing a tan uniform with a few symbols on it identifying him as an official pilot of the Empire of Thallos. The pilot flipped through the Thallo bills in his hands, counting them quickly. He smiled and slipped the money into his back pocket.  
  
Pilot: All right, I'll slip your suit on board. Hell, just the idea of this is fun. Not most teenagers end up to be mobile suit pilots, much less insurrectionist mobile suit pilots.  
  
Aram smiled at the man, and took the cigarette in his mouth out, exhaling the smoke.  
  
Aram: I'm sure you've seen your fair share of different people in your business. You seem to dance this dance of bribery often.  
  
Pilot: I smuggle all sorts of stuff for the right price. You just happened to have just the right price.  
  
Aram: Good. Now get the suit on board, and you'll get the rest of your money.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna's red hair looked scorched and unclean as she kicked open the palace gates, several soldiers at her side. Her teeth were gritted, and one of her assistants walked up along side her.  
  
Assistant: Your eminence, are you-  
  
Marianna took a gun from the holster of one of her guards and shot the assistant in the leg. The assistant, a woman in her late twenties, collapsed to the ground, holding her bleeding leg and screaming in pain.  
  
Marianna: NO! I'M NOT!  
  
Marianna tossed the gun aside and continued to walk through her palace, everyone clearing the way for her and not trying to talk or interact with her. Marianna walked down several flights of stairs, and one of the guards placed her robe on her, and Marianna accepted it without shooting the guard. She saw another of her assistants, and the assistant gulped and bowed down before Marianna.  
  
Marianna: I want you to prepare my personal transport at once! Send a message to Clarke Axem, and tell him to expect my arrival, appointment or not!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The transport pilot smiled and began typing into his communications circuit.  
  
Pilot: Hehehehe, with the bounty out on the Gundam pilots, I can get double the amount of money that kid paid me to transport this thing. What an idiot!  
  
All of a sudden, the pilot felt something poking into his head. He looked at the reflective glass behind him, and he saw a smiling Aram standing behind him, a gun pointed at his head.  
  
Aram: Really? I was about to say the same thing about you.  
  
Pilot: You won't get away with this! The Empress shall hunt you down and personally kill you!  
  
Aram: Oh, I think not. I've already left anonymous tips with certain Thallonian peacekeeping forces about your activities in assisting rebels. And now, since I can't have you get in my way...  
  
Aram quickly slammed the handle of the gun into the back of the pilot's head. He immediately grabbed it in pain.  
  
Pilot: OW! What was that for?!  
  
Aram: Well, it usually works in the movies! Tell you what; I'll just hit it harder.  
  
Aram grabbed the man by the back of his hair and slammed his head forward against the main console. The impact rendered him unconscious.  
  
Aram: There we go!  
  
Aram proceeded to drag the pilot from his seat and into the nearby escape pod in the cockpit of the transport. A bulkhead came down in front of the cockpit and the escape pod door as Aram launched it out. He grinned as he saw the pod tumble off into space, and Aram sat down at the controls of the ship. He immediately changed course, sending the vessel on a path headed for the ring around Thallos.  
  
Aram: Computer, could you please display all information concerning the ring around Thallos?  
  
Text messages and visual appears on the monitors as the computer audio spoke.  
  
Computer: The ring around Thallos is comprised of asteroids and former comets that were pulled out of their standard gravitational movement and entered Thallos orbit. The asteroids and comets are comprised of ice, denebite, diamond, beryl-  
  
Aram: Pause! Did you say diamond?  
  
Computer: Affirmative. The diamond is in low quantities, but it is enough to construct the armor shielding for at least one mobile suit.  
  
Aram: So why hasn't the Thallonian Government taken advantage of that?  
  
Computer: The government's power to exploit resources is second only to the Empress Marianna Dellis. She has given strict orders to not mine any diamond in the ring.  
  
Aram: Why?  
  
Computer: Unknown.  
  
Aram: Computer, where is the largest concentration of the diamond?  
  
Computer: On the southern edge of the ring, location of also the largest deposit of ice, snow, and frozen gasses.  
  
Aram: Change course and head for that destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke Axem was not someone that could be considered a very handsome and appealing man. He was a short and skinny little man, and hunched over somewhat on his back, like he was planning something evil. He was balding a little, and he wore an engineer's uniform. He was grinning evilly, and smiled at the sensors display console that indicated a vessel had just docked with the space station he was upon.  
  
The station he was upon a huge, larger than a dozen Pegasus-class vessels arranged next to one another. The metals it was made out of were a dark blue, and it was mostly made of an assortment of domes. Within the domes, hundreds of individual mobile suit classes were there to be introduced to anyone who was willing to pay the right price for them.  
  
And in one side of it, there was a docking bay. And inside that docking bay was the personal transport of Marianna. Marianna herself pounded upon the massive doors into the docking bay.  
  
Marianna: AXEM LET ME IN!  
  
The doors slowly slid open, revealing Clarke Axem standing with a smile on his face in front of Marianna.  
  
Clarke: Hello, milady. What can I do for you today?  
  
Marianna stormed inside, five of her personal guards beside her. All of them carried high-powered energy rifles. Clarke did not seem the least bit frightened of them.  
  
Marianna: When I purchased certain mobile suits from you, I was under the impression that you would be selling these devices only to me, and not RESISTANCE MOVEMENTS THAT HOUND ME AT EVERY TURN!  
  
Clarke: And I was under the impression that you would continue to purchase mobile suits from me for many, many years. However, you took it upon yourself to mass-produce basic and medium-level mobile suits based off of the mobile suits that I originally sold you. Now you only do business with me when it comes to new models you want that are made of materials that you can't mass-produce.  
  
Marianna: I build what I want when I want. Our contract did not stipulate that I couldn't create my own.  
  
Clarke: It also didn't say that I couldn't sell my product to other people.  
  
Marianna: So you just play both sides against the middle?  
  
Clarke: No. I sell to whomever is willing to buy.  
  
Marianna: YOU ARE AIDING AND ABETTING TERRORISTS! THE PENALTY FOR THOSE CRIMES IS DEATH!  
  
Clarke: So you are going to execute me?  
  
Marianna: YES!  
  
Clarke smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
Clarke: I think not.  
  
Metallic tendrils came down from the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Marianna. The guards raised their guns up and pulled the triggers, but there was no effect. Energy fields erupted in front of and behind the guards, trapping them. Marianna struggled uselessly against the tendrils, and Clarke walked up to within a few inches of her.  
  
Clarke: My station defends me. No weapons will work within this place. Out in space, you might run the show. However, on this station, I am God. I like you, Empress. You're a happy customer. And happy customers are returning customers. However, if you continue believing that you can overturn my operations here, well you'd be wrong. I won't hesitate to kill you if it protects my own life. It's a buyer's market. It's about time your learned that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hatch on the back of the transport ship opened up, and Arsenal slid out of it. Within it, Aram checked the scanners and began detecting strange energy readings from his port side. Arsenal turned to port and initiated its new engines designed to allow it to effectively fight space combat. Aram shielded his eyes as he realized that Thallos' fourth moon was in visible site, reflecting light onto his Gundam.  
  
Arsenal hid behind a large chunk of ice, obscuring any scanners on the other side, and began monitoring communications on the other side of the ice.  
  
Voice: -armed with nuclear weapons more dangerous than it's worth?  
  
Voice 2: Since the Empress abolished the Jiko treaty that prohibits nuclear weapons, we are now allowed to use any weapon in our capability, and this GP02 Gundam seems like a very fitting weapon, especially against colonial resistance.  
  
Voice: And the other one, GX-9900?  
  
Voice 2: Armed with a special weapon known as a "Satellite Cannon." We've set up a special station for it on the fourth moon, which should be coming into communication range now. Activate the system and test it out on the GP02.  
  
Voice: Right. Contacting station...  
  
Aram raised an eyebrow, wanting to see what was happening on the other end of the ice, but knew if he tried to move around it, he'd be detected immediately.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light around the ice chunk. At first, Aram thought that the weapon was being tested on the ice he was shielding himself behind, but when he saw smoldering debris float past the ice, he knew that to be wrong.  
  
Voice: WOW! It blew the thing apart in one shot!  
  
Voice 2: Yep. I think we can forgo the use of nuclear weapons with something like this.  
  
Aram had heard enough. A weapon like that could seriously put himself and the other Gundams at risk, so he immediately began assembling his main beam cannon to take out the GX-9900 in one shot.  
  
Voice: Will her majesty be upset about the fact that we destroyed the GP02?  
  
Voice 2: I think that she will be pleased that we've discovered a weapon more powerful than it. Now, let's-  
  
Voice: Hang on! I'm picking something up! It's a-  
  
The voice got no further as Arsenal had fired it's beam cannon, intending to hit the chest but instead hitting one of the back solar fans. The fan immediately broke off from the energy blast.  
  
Voice: GUNDAM! It's a Gundam!  
  
Aram growled and made Arsenal pull out a machine gun from behind it, abandoning the energy cannon. Arsenal unloaded the bullets at the GX-9900, who was in a panic. The main cameras were crushed from the projectiles, and Arsenal's bullets then penetrated its core. Immediately, he engaged his reverse thrusters and got behind the ice chunk as the GX-9900 exploded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna: I swear, at the first opportunity that I get, I'm going to vaporize that space station!  
  
Marianna was on her weekly tour of the training camps for new soldiers into the Empire. She had come there straight from Clarke Axem's space station after their hasty retreat.  
  
Marianna: Actually, we could try that GP02 model that we recently acquired from him. A bit of irony in that, using one of the weapons we purchased from him to destroy him!  
  
Assistant: Unfortunately, your highness, it seems both of the new Gundam models that we recently purchased were destroyed by one of the Colony resistance Gundams.  
  
Marianna stopped and glared at the assistant.  
  
Marianna: Seeing as you are one of my last assistants, I will forgo executing you for making my day a lot worse. However, at the next convenient-  
  
Marianna stopped. She could hear a faint sound coming from down the hall. She walked farther down it, her guards moving with her, and she began to recognize it. It was Pachelbel's Canon being played on a piano. Marianna ran down the hall, finding the sound coming from one of the new recruits' quarters. She opened the door, and saw a young woman with green hair, with her eyes closed, performing the piece of music. When she finally opened her eyes and saw who was at the door, she gulped, and immediately stopped playing and saluted.  
  
Marianna: At ease, recruit.  
  
The recruit sat back down.  
  
Marianna: Play something else for me.  
  
The recruit blinked, and put her hands back on the piano, and played Bach's Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring. Marianna smiled and closed her eyes, listening intently to the music as it was perfectly played by the young recruit. When she finished, the recruit looked up at Marianna, who was still smiling. Whatever earlier frustrations she had had in the day were now pacified.  
  
Marianna: That was beautiful, recruit. How would you be like to be my personal pianist?  
  
Recruit: I'd- I'd be honored!  
  
Marianna: Very good. By the way, what is your name, young lady?  
  
Recruit: Kenola, your highness. Kenola Mozart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Valley of Black Snow

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Five Gundams have been sent to free the colonies, and have now split up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie yawned and took another sip of water from her glass. She wore a nightgown that she had gotten from her supply box from the resistances on other colonies. It was pink, and laid down on the makeshift cot, feeling very tired and worn out. She and Den had been training in their Gundams for several hours, stopping only once to eat.  
  
She closed her eyes, and her thoughts brought her back to her home that was now gone. She remembered of times when she and her family would go out for picnics at the park, not even caring about the war that had been brought into a stalemate over a year ago. But then, Clarke Axem had tipped the scales by selling mobile suits to the Thallonian Empire; giving them the edge they needed to conquer the entire sector. And her home was now nothing more than several thousand pieces of metal and armoring. She would never go on a picnic or have happy times with her family any more.  
  
All because of a war machine known as a mobile suit.  
  
Melanie dreaded the two words. She had never wanted to pilot one, believing them to be the key to the downfall of all people. In fact, she had been terrified of Jubilee when she had first seen it. To this day, she loathed the fact that she had been inside the Gundam when her home was obliterated. Although it put her in a position to avenge the deaths of her family and friends, it meant never being able to say goodbye to all that she cared for.  
  
She laid her head down against the end of the cot and lightly sobbed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Den: "Reports of your training status have been received and acknowledged. We believe it is time for a mission. We believe that the Empire is testing a new kind of mass-produced mobile suit in the Valley of Black Snow. Investigate and destroy the new mobile suit if necessary. End of message."  
  
It was now the next morning. Melanie and Den were inside a small cave that they were using as their shelter as they trained to become better pilots.  
  
Melanie: "Valley of Black Snow?" What's that?  
  
Den sighed and looked up, remembering the story of the Valley.  
  
Den: It's a sad story. During the first few weeks of the Empire's conquering of the majority of colonies, one space colony made one last desperate attempt to stop the Empire by doing what was known as Operation Meteor. They would drop their colony onto Thallos and destroy the Empire's primary city, sending them into chaos and give the remaining colonies a chance to fight them off. However, with the development of the mega particle cannon, the colony's attempt to use it's own emergency thrusters to collide them into the city was stopped, and they were left at a very low orbit, which eventually decayed and forced them into the atmosphere. However, because of the light gravity on the surface, the colony burnt up and remained this gigantic vat of ash that hung over a valley. The ash descended to earth in great quantities, and still does today. It comes down like black snow, hence the title of the Valley. It'll keep coming down for several more years.  
  
Melanie: That's horrible...  
  
Den: Indeed. And now, it seems that the Empire is taking advantage of it. Let's make a quick breakfast and move out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola plays Handel's "Solemn March," doing it with precision and efficiency. Marianna sighs, loving her playing ability and relaxes on her throne. When she finishes, Marianna and the guards give her heavy applause.  
  
Marianna: Marvelous, Kenola! You've just earned yourself a promotion. I'll tell my assistant later to make you a full Colonel.  
  
Kenola: You embarrass me, your highness!  
  
Marianna: Nonsense! To appease me is to serve the Empire. Now if only your music would deal with those damned Gundam terrorists.  
  
Kenola: It would indeed by something to write in this history books, your majesty.  
  
Marianna: What would you do in this situation?  
  
Kenola: Honestly, your majesty?  
  
Marianna: Yes.  
  
Kenola: Perhaps by giving them what they want, which if I remember correctly from the news, is to free the colonies, then they would cease their terrorist actions.  
  
Marianna: Can't do that. If I give them what they want, it's an open invitation for anyone else to try to oppose any little thing that happens through terrorist means. No, we're going to have to crush them militarily, and I think I know how! Kenola, bring me the master list of mobile suits that Clarke Axem has on the market, quickly!  
  
Kenola: At once, my Queen!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew all around the Gundams Jubilee and Golem as they marched, ash being carried by the wind and sticking to some parts of the Gundams.  
  
Melanie: I'm going to have to clean her again...  
  
Den: Heh, my baby hear cleans itself. Added bonus of the armor technology.  
  
Melanie: Where'd that come from, anyway? It looks more advanced than anything I've ever seen before.  
  
Den: Installed personally by Clark Axem. He said he had 'borrowed' it from a place far away...  
  
Melanie: Alien technology?  
  
Den: Oh, please! The theory of other species in our universe was disproved years ago when we first expanded out into our galaxy. And furthermore-  
  
A beeping sound coming from the sensor displays interrupted Den. His Gundam stopped immediately, along with Jubilee. They waited for a moment, then crouched down on the ground, lying a bit lower to avoid primary sensors or sight.  
  
Melanie: What have you got?  
  
Den: Sensors picking up an unknown mobile suit type in coming from within the valley itself.  
  
Melanie: Does it detect us?  
  
Den: I don't think so. Checking heat signature... No heat signature, it must be a mobile doll.  
  
Melanie: Leo or Zaku?  
  
Den: I don't think it's either! What I do know is that we might be in trouble if I'm getting accurate readings.  
  
Melanie: Why?  
  
Den: The composition of it's armoring matches the type of the Gundam we encountered at Quetzia.  
  
Melanie gritted her teeth, and recalled the events quite clearly. They were holding a siege on the city of Quetzia, and during a brief argument between Edmond and herself, an unknown Gundam working for the Empire had attacked and nearly crippled the group easily. Word from local news reports said that a terrorist in a Gundam had successfully destroyed the city with a nuclear device, although Melanie was skeptical about it. All she knew was that they had failed to do any real damage against the Gundam, and if this Gundam was made of the same material, they were in for hell as soon as it could be mass-produced.  
  
Den: Deploy Armor!  
  
Even though the winds could deafen out a lot of the sound from the outside, Melanie could still hear the clanking sound of Golem's Chobham ablative armor covering it's metallic skin.  
  
Den: Stay back; I'm going to try to engage it. If I fail, I'll need you to finish the job.  
  
Melanie gulped and nodded. The back booster jets on Golem lit up, sending him flying through the falling ash down into the valley below him. The mobile suit was a black hue, with red spots on one of its massive shoulders and on two fins on its thighs. It held a powerful cannon in its right hand.  
  
It was a Virgo.  
  
When the Virgo detected Golem's descent, the red spots on it's one shoulder detached and went in front of it, forming an energy shield as Golem began unloading clips from it's primary rifle into the Virgo. The bullets slammed harmlessly into the energy shield, ricocheting off of it and not one penetrating the powerful shield.  
  
Den winced and switched over to his grenade launcher, sending three grenades into the shield. Each one exploded on impact, not making a singular dent upon it. When the smoke cleared, the Virgo mobile doll brought its weapon to bare, aiming at Golem. Den gasped and began moving the Gundam behind something to protect it from any sort of blast. However, Golem was too slow and the Virgo fired the beam cannon on its arm at it.  
  
The yellow energy beam slammed into the side armoring of Golem, sending reverberations throughout the entire Gundam. Den gritted his teeth from the shaking, a few warning signs flashing on the monitors.  
  
Computer: WARNING: Port Armor integrity at 42%.  
  
Den: Shit!  
  
Golem's left hand armor retracted back into the skin, and the wrist opened up to reveal a Gatling cannon on the arm, and it began firing at the Virgo. The Virgo obviously took no damage and aimed once again. The second beam struck the chest plate armor, knocking Golem back into the cliff.  
  
Computer: WARNING: Total Armor integrity down to 23%.  
  
Den: Ah shit!  
  
Den attempted to engage the booster rockets and get back into the air, but saw that they had taken damage. He winced as the Virgo took one final aim, and covered his face with his arms in a crude means of defense. However, he looked through his arms then to see the Virgo stop its attack and look up. It wasn't looking up for long, as several large chunks of rock fell down from above it and slammed into its headpiece. The rocks came down in greater numbers then, enough to smash through the protective energy shield and bury it. When it attempted to climb out of the rocks, it was met by Jubilee, who had a beam saber come down through the rocks and into the Virgo. It then pulled it out and turned to Golem.  
  
Melanie: I thought you could use some help.  
  
Den: Oh ha ha. Come on, let's get out of here and tell the Resistance mission accomplished.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Meeting at the Focus

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Melanie Deikin and Den Ryuu have destroyed a new mobile suit model for the Empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the far stretching deserts of the north on the planet Thallos, there is a three-mile circular area that is devoted to a series of satellite dishes known as the Focus. These dishes are the main communications and sensor network of the Empire, and serve to relay communication and scanning data throughout the sector.  
  
Another thing that they do, although not helpful for the Empire, is that it produces a Minovsky effect underneath the dishes, blocking out any sensors that might detect what's underneath the satellites.  
  
And what was underneath the satellites at the moment? The Gundams Jubilee and Golem. They stood, side by side, with their pilots outside of them, running scanning tools over Golem.  
  
Den: The armor generators self-repair the armor while they're in the stasis field, so we don't have to worry about repairing that. I was lucky you saved me when you did, another hit and it would've breached the armor and started damage on the Gundam itself.  
  
Melanie: Well, think about that moment the next time you want to charge into battle without a real plan.  
  
Den rolled his eyes at his companion.  
  
Den: Come on; let's get something to eat.  
  
Den climbed down his Gundam with Melanie right behind him. The two opened up the black boxes they had that contained vacuum-sealed food that had been sent by the Resistance.  
  
Melanie: Frankly, I still think this whole idea of splitting us all up was a mistake. If we stay together, we could be a more efficient combat unit, attacking with greater force than just our Gundams. It's obviously been proven that we work better as a team than as individuals.  
  
Den: Yeah? Well, Edmond and Gallant managed to defeat that Gundam we encountered back at Quetzia on his own.  
  
Melanie: That's different. Edmond's out of control, he's taking this far more seriously than he should be.  
  
Den: Are you saying we should be treating this lightly?! We're fighting to free ourselves from an oppressive government!  
  
Melanie: I'm saying he's willing to jeopardize civilians just to get the enemy. For God's sakes, HE BLEW UP A TOWN WITH A NUCLEAR DEVICE!  
  
Den: The resistances have authorized us to use whatever means are necessary to take out the Empire. Nuclear weapons included.  
  
Melanie: That doesn't mean we should use them! There are other ways to win this war than by killing millions of people!  
  
Den: How?  
  
Melanie: If we all banded together, we could forget about trying guerilla tactics against minor bases and resources and just attack the Palace of the ruler of the Empire! We can take them out in one fatal blow!  
  
Den shook his head.  
  
Den: First of all, that plan is suicide. Even with ten Gundams we couldn't hope to destroy something like the palace. Not only does it have a personal armada of 250 of the most advanced, upgraded, and heavily armed mobile suits guarding it, it has energy shields, built in turrets and missile silos, but also an underground bunker. Secondly, how would we contact all the other pilots without revealing our position?  
  
Melanie: All right, all right, you're right. Still, it beats hiding in a place like this. Say, why don't we destroy this place? The Focus is the main center for communication throughout the Empire, shouldn't we disable it and create communication chaos?  
  
Den: Well, it would easily reveal our location, and there's no other place for us to hide. Also, to destroy so many satellites before Empire forces arrived? Impossible. We just need to hide and-  
  
The two pilots suddenly realized that the wind was picking up, and they looked up above them to see a large craft landing down next to their position. The two climbed up into their Gundams and closed the cockpits. They powered up the two mobile suits as the ship landed and a ramp extended out of it. A platoon of guards with weapons raised ran out first, forming a defensive line, and Melanie immediately began aiming her weapons down at the craft.  
  
Den: Turn on communications frequency 019.  
  
Melanie: On.  
  
Den: They don't seem to want to attack us.  
  
Melanie: Good, that probably means they just want to talk.  
  
The two zoomed in with their cameras to see Marianna, Empress of the Thallonian Empire, slowly walk out of the ship, and Kenola Mozart close behind her.  
  
Den: Is that Ken?!  
  
Melanie: Yeah, it is! I guess her orders to infiltrate the Empire's military worked out better than we had hoped...  
  
Marianna looked up at the Gundams, her red hair blowing to the side with the wind.  
  
Marianna: Are you the Gundam terrorists who have attacked my Empire?  
  
Melanie switched on external speaker.  
  
Melanie: We are!  
  
Marianna: I request that you leave your Gundams for a moment so we may negotiate an end to hostilities!  
  
Melanie: I cannot!  
  
Marianna: Why not?  
  
Melanie: How can we when you have a platoon of guards who'll shoot anyone who comes within five feet of you?  
  
Marianna smiled.  
  
Marianna: You have a good point. I request that my companion behind me stay with me as a guard, in case you decided to do anything to harm me.  
  
Melanie: Agreed! I'm coming down!  
  
Den: Are you sure this is wise?  
  
Melanie: What choice do we have? This may be an opportunity to end this damn war.  
  
Melanie opened her cockpit and climbed down Jubilee to the ground. She calmly walked out to where Marianna was, and Kenola was beside her, holding a hand pistol and training it on Melanie. Melanie stopped ten feet away from them.  
  
Melanie: State your business.  
  
Marianna: I want to know what shall be required to get you people off of my planet and to stop any more terrorist attacks against the Empire.  
  
Melanie: Very well: Get the hell off the colonies.  
  
Marianna blinked for a moment and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Marianna: I beg your pardon?  
  
Melanie: Withdraw all forces from all of the space and planetary colonies and return this sector of space to how it was in UCY-116.  
  
Marianna: I can't do that.  
  
Melanie: Then we have nothing more to discuss.  
  
Melanie immediately turned around and began walking towards her Gundam again. Marianna was taken aback by her stubbornness, and took a step forward, shouting at her.  
  
Marianna: STOP THIS INSTANCE! Do you really think you can just turn around and walk away from me?! I am Marianna! I am the Ruler of the Empire of Thallos! I command the vastest army of the Universe! I AM THE COLONY REAPER!  
  
Melanie stopped walking right at that last part. She slowly turned around and faced Marianna, gaping at her. Den was also amazed by that last part, but Kenola didn't understand.  
  
Melanie: You- you-  
  
Marianna: That's right.  
  
Melanie clenched her teeth and balled up her fists.  
  
Melanie: MURDERER! YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!  
  
Marianna grinned.  
  
Marianna: Well, well, well! And just which colony were you from?  
  
Melanie roared and was about to run at Marianna to strangle her, but Kenola aimed her gun at her. Melanie gritted her teeth and calmed herself.  
  
Melanie: All right, you want terms for our withdrawal?  
  
Marianna: Yes.  
  
Melanie: Your head on a pike. Give us that, and then we'll leave.  
  
Marianna glared at Melanie, and turned around, walking back up into her ship. Kenola followed close behind, still confused by the brief exchange of words. The ship soon afterwards took off, leaving the two pilots down on the planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola: Your highness, may I speak to you for a moment?  
  
Marianna: Certainly.  
  
Kenola: You referred to yourself as the "Colony Reaper." What is that?  
  
Marianna closed her eyes like she was in deep thought.  
  
Marianna: Have you ever heard of the Antiar Massacre?  
  
Kenola: Heard of it. Don't know what it was about, your majesty.  
  
Marianna: Antiar was a planetary colony just outside of this planetary system. They were attempting to secede from the Empire, something about heavy taxation. Because I wanted to make an example to them of anyone who thought they could just leave my Empire. I launched 30 Armageddon-class nuclear missiles at the colony from a nearby silo, annihilating it utterly and creating so much radioactive decay that the planet was deemed uninhabitable. Two other colonies on the planet were destroyed by the sudden occurrence of global warming from the nuclear weapons. Also, when I was hearing rumors about resistance movements on LX-014, I decided to take action again, I activated a device planted into the gravitational controls of the colony, and forced the colony to implode from it's own gravitational stress. The name "Colony Reaper" was used to describe the person who actually pushed the buttons for the destructions of those colonies. And that person is me.  
  
Kenola stared at her for a moment, then gulped.  
  
Kenola: I'm sure you made the right choices, your highness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie: I swear to you, Den: I'm going to kill her someday.  
  
Den: Of course you will. Of course you will.  
  
Den began to walk away from her and back to his Gundam.  
  
Den: We should leave and find a new hiding spot, specifically another place with a high Minovsky particle-  
  
Melanie: I MEAN IT!  
  
Den stopped.  
  
Melanie: I'm going to kill that murderer!  
  
Den: No, you won't.  
  
Melanie: And why not?!  
  
Den: Because I'll stop you.  
  
Melanie: THAT WOMAN MUST PAY!  
  
Den: Yes, she must. She'll do it in a 6 by 6 prison cell.  
  
Melanie: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
  
Den turned around and glared at her.  
  
Den: Revenge doesn't solve anything. It only gets more people hurt.  
  
Melanie: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF THAT?!  
  
Den stormed up to her, getting right in her face.  
  
Den: I know.  
  
He calmly turned away and walked back towards his Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the edge of the main Thallonian star system, a flash of light occurred. The light formed into a humanoid shape, one made of a white metal mixed with blue and yellow. It was a mobile suit.  
  
And within that mobile suit, Zechs Marquise groaned in his unconscious state.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Double Encounter

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Kenola Mozart has infiltrated the Empire, now a personal assistant to the Empress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola Mozart took a sip from the teacup in her hand, enjoying the sweet taste. Across from her, the most powerful person in the Empire of Thallos sat, looking over computer readouts of mobile suits that were currently available from Clarke Axem. She grinned at several, her true nature of maliciousness and evil quite apparent in her cold, soulless eyes. The two were on a transport ship guarded by several flying mobile suits and fighters.  
  
Marianna: Kenola, come here. I've narrowed down my choices.  
  
Kenola stood up and walked over to Marianna's side, where she showed her pictures of the Gundams she had chosen as the replacement to Altron, her former Gundam. The first Gundam was a dark gray and black, with demonic wings coming out of it's back. It held a long pole in its hands.  
  
Marianna: "Deathscythe Hell."  
  
Kenola: Quite a frightening mobile suit, your majesty.  
  
Marianna: Indeed. And the next one...  
  
Marianna replaces it with a Gundam that looks the complete opposite, with angel wings.  
  
Marianna: "Wing Zero."  
  
Kenola: I'm not so sure about that one, Empress. These rebels see you as a megalomaniac, and by making it look like your heavenly or God-like, it will only spur them on further.  
  
Marianna: True. What about this one?  
  
The next Gundam looked heavily armored, with two large Verniers on it's shoulders.   
  
Marianna: "GP02A: Codename Physalis." Designed primarily for the use of nuclear weapons. We actually were testing one of these before those bastard terrorists destroyed it...  
  
Kenola: Still, it's an unwise mobile suit, your highness. To use nuclear weapons with your personal suit... Well, it would definitely identify you as the Colony Reaper.  
  
Marianna: Well, what about this one?  
  
The next mobile suit is a pearly white, looking tall and strong.  
  
Marianna: "G-Saviour."  
  
Kenola: Now, this one, I like. It's strong, determined, and not at all offensive to see.  
  
Marianna: And my final choice.  
  
Marianna showed her the final option, a black Gundam with what appeared to be red wings.  
  
Marianna: "Master Gundam." Now this suit is rather interesting. It can be controlled using an external skin-suit that comes with the Gundam, and the operator can actually move with the Gundam. Its weaponry is mostly melee based instead of guns and vulcans.   
  
Kenola: Another interesting choice, Empress. It's the most unique-  
  
A sudden shaking in the deck plates interrupts Kenola. Marianna activates the communication system on the console next to her chair.  
  
Marianna: What the hell just happened?!  
  
Voice: Empress, we are under attack by an enemy mobile suit! Stay calm and please remain in your seat!  
  
Marianna narrowed her eyes and looked out a window. Outside, Arsenal was unloading clip after clip of his machine gun into several fighters and a Virgo. Marianna stood up and began walking towards the end of the main hallway of the vessel.  
  
Marianna: Kenola, come with me! It's time we showed these Colonists a true reason to be afraid of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aram smiled as another Virgo blew up from his assault.  
  
Aram: Peh, this is the Empire that's taken over the colonies? I could make a better enemy with a toaster and two hammers...  
  
Aram's smile disappeared as he saw that the transport was slowing down, and the main docking bay for it was opening. Out of it flew an RGM-79 and a Gelgoog. Both were identified by his onboard computer, but surprisingly enough, the GM was identified as an ally according to the computer. Aram quickly rewrote the identification to show that it was the enemy that was attacking and not an ally.  
  
And within the Gelgoog, Marianna glared at the camera display before her that showed Arsenal. She roared and began firing her beam rifle, releasing blast after blast at the Gundam. Aram gritted his teeth and engaged the thrusters, narrowly avoiding the beams. Kenola winced as she fired her own rifle at Arsenal, hitting it in the chest twice. Aram gasped and fired back at the GM, who easily evaded the shots. The Gelgoog activated it's beam saber and began slashing at Arsenal, who winced once more and blocked with the shield on his arm.  
  
The shield began to melt away, and Arsenal's thrusters engaged once more, this time taking him away from the transport and the GM and Gelgoog. Marianna attempted to follow suit, but noticed that her power cells were beginning to overheat. She glared at the readings and punched them in rage.  
  
Marianna: Damn it! Well, this Gundam shall not survive out here. Even if I did not manage to destroy it, either lack of supplies or my own space patrols shall.  
  
Kenola: Indeed, Empress. Shall we return to the ship and call for reinforcements?  
  
Marianna: Yes. We must also finish reviewing those mobile suit schematics. There must be something around there we can use...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Edmond drank a coffee as he looked at the local newspaper. He smiled coldly at the front page, the story about negative effects of the recent attack on the city of Quetzia on Thallos' environment and atmosphere. He stopped smiling when he read how the Empress Marianna had decided to now tighten her grip upon the colonies because of the nuclear winter caused by the attack on Quetzia.  
  
Edmond: "This unprovoked attack upon one of our most beloved cities has only proven that these colonies are filled with evil. A year ago, we tried to get them to improve their lives by becoming part of the Empire, and how did they respond? By declaring war upon us. We fight a war and win with the introduction of the mobile suit, now they resort to a horrible form of warfare to try to defeat us. These acts of violence- no, not violence. I take that back. These acts of TERRORISM shall not be tolerated. The Empire shall not fall to terrorists and thugs. We are the Empire of Thallos, and we shall not fail!" Damn her.  
  
Edmond threw the paper to the side and continued drinking his coffee. He sighed and his thoughts brought him back to how he got involved with the Resistance. It was back-  
  
FLASH!  
  
Edmond returned to the present. The flash he felt had come from all directions at once. He thought for a moment that the Empire had found him, but he saw no attempts to approach him from anyone. The flash occurred again, this time longer. He looked around, and although everything around him had been negated in color, one person stuck out unlike all the others. He was tall, with a long and determined face. His hair was short and blonde, and he drank tea. He wore a long red coat, his shirt looked like a 17th century Victorian frilled shirt. He looked up for a moment and muttered a word that Edmond couldn't make out.  
  
Right after that, he put down three coins on the counter and stood up from his seat and stormed out of the cafe. Edmond followed suit, putting five coins down on the counter and followed the man. The streets were full of civilians. The city was called Ambrojhin, a bustling vacation spot, home to many monuments and objects related to the history of the Empire. Edmond quickly followed the man, not being spotted as the man was obviously moving towards the city limits to walk outside of it. Although the city was a heavy technological center, the outside of it was a vast desert, heated by an intense sunlight that was not shielded by special dampers like Ambrojhin was.  
  
The man stopped walking ten feet outside of the city.  
  
Man: So how long are you just going to follow me?  
  
Edmond winced, hidden behind a thick tree and not breathing. Without any warning, Edmond was grabbed from the side and flung over several feet. He rolled briefly on the ground, but leapt back up from that position, aiming a gun at the man, who smiled at him.  
  
Edmond: Who are you?  
  
Man: Oh, I don't think you'd like me very much if I told you my name.  
  
Edmond: I don't like you very much, anyway. A name will not make any difference.  
  
Man: Very well. My name is Char Aznable.  
  
Edmond made no reaction.  
  
Edmond: And that is supposed to upset me in some sense? The name is meaningless to me.  
  
Char: Really? How about Quattro Bageena?  
  
Edmond shook his head.  
  
Char: How about the Red Comet?  
  
Edmond: None of those names hold any meaning to me.  
  
Char raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
Char: You've never heard of the most infamous Zeon during the One-Year war?  
  
Edmond: What are you babbling about? Zeon? One-Year War?  
  
Char blinked and thought again. He looked back up at him.  
  
Char: The date, what is the date?  
  
Edmond: October 34, UCY-118.  
  
Char: 'UCY?'  
  
Edmond: Universal Colony Year. What's the matter with you? Are you senile?  
  
Char: Many have said such things, but there are many things I just do not understand... Well, I shall find answers soon enough. I presume you are a pilot, yes?  
  
Edmond raised an eyebrow, then glared at him.  
  
Edmond: How do you know that?  
  
Char: Because you're a Newtype. I detected it rather quickly. Are you artificial or natural?  
  
Edmond: Stop talking nonsense! I don't know who you are, but because you're obviously a Newtype and not someone who works for the Resistance, you are a dead man.  
  
Char: I think not.  
  
Char leapt into the air and went down again, surprising Edmond immensely as Char's foot connected with his hand, knocking the weapon out of his hand and Char's fist slamming into his face. Edmond fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Char reached into his coat pocket and pressed a button on something in it. There was an intense rumbling as the sand behind him began to rise up. The sand was falling off some sort of red mobile suit, and a rope suddenly came up from the ground directly behind him. He took hold of it and was lifted into the air as the mobile suit was fully revealed.  
  
It was a Sazabi.  
  
Char opened the cockpit quickly and jumped into it, the Sazabi beginning to fly off already. Edmond glared and pressed a button on his watch, and a lot of clouds overhead parted as Gallant in Wave Rider mode flew down and picked him up, very quickly rising up again. Within his cockpit, Edmond began searching for the mobile suit Char has escaped in in the databanks, but with no luck. He looked up to see that he was gaining on him.  
  
And within the Sazabi, Char definitely recognized Gallant.  
  
Char: The Zeta Gundam?  
  
Char opened up a communications channel.  
  
Char: Camille? Is that you? Or is it Amuro?  
  
Edmond raised an eyebrow.  
  
Edmond: More names that mean nothing to me.  
  
Char glared at the console and turned his head forward again.  
  
Char: I am in a strange land. I wonder if I'll ever find my way home...  
  
Char engaged the full thrust on the Sazabi, easily outrunning Gallant, who came to a stop. Edmond blinked as he thought about all of that within his mind.  
  
Edmond: Well, that was a strange encounter...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Over the Night Side

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of   
history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The   
Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and   
the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's   
military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at   
war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into   
UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard   
through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through   
any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of   
the area. We now return to UCY-118. Aram Hashta has been sent into   
space to handle problems with the Empire from space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna stood up on her transport ship, which was now docked with   
Clarke Axem's space station. She looked over at Kenola Mozart, who had   
been sitting opposite from her.  
  
Marianna: Care to join me? I could get you your own personal mobile   
suit.  
  
Kenola: No thank you, your majesty. I must make the preparations for   
storage of whatever mobile suit you decide upon.  
  
Marianna: Very well.  
  
Marianna walked off, several of her guards accompanying her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aram looked up, his breathing slow and detached. He looked at the   
external camera before laying his head down again, seeing that Thallos   
was beginning to darken in front of him. He clicked a button on his   
communications console.  
  
Aram: Well, it seems Thallos has just entered its night cycle, which   
happens once a year. The planet is blocked from sunlight for a whole   
month. It's too bad I have this power leak, or else I might actually   
have lived to see the end of the night cycle.  
  
Aram sighed as he saw he had only two more minutes of air left.  
  
Aram: Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do.  
  
Aram took a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, inhaling the smoke and   
letting it out with a smile.  
  
Aram: Guess the whole enclosed oxygen doesn't matter now, does it?  
  
He laughed a little, seeing his air supply drop down to thirty seconds.  
  
Aram: Jennifer, I'm sorry...  
  
Aram closed his eyes and collapsed onto the console as the last of his   
air disappeared. Arsenal's power was gone, and he was inside the   
gravity well. The Gundam began to fall, head first, into the   
atmosphere of Thallos. The outer skin heated up, turning a bright red.   
All of a sudden, a purple metallic tentacle wrapped around Arsenal's   
leg and pulled, the tentacle being attached to the wrist of a white   
mobile suit. The mobile suit's engines lit up, sending it away from   
the planet with Arsenal in tow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aram woke up slowly as small water drops fell onto his head. It felt   
cold against his skin, and he winced and shifted his face away from the   
dripping water. Aram opened his eyes, realizing he was upon a soft   
mattress. He sat up, looking at the surroundings around him. It was a   
small metal room, about twelve by twelve feet in area. A man walked in   
the doorway, carrying a tray with food on it. He had long blonde hair,   
and stood very tall.  
  
Man: Good morning.  
  
Aram: Where am I?  
  
Man: This planet's third moon. It was the closest, and it had a   
breathable atmosphere.  
  
Aram: How'd you save me?  
  
The man pointed his finger out a window. Standing outside in the   
plains was the mobile suit that had saved him earlier. It was the   
Tallgeese III. Aram gasped and leapt out of bed and made a kung-fu   
pose.  
  
Aram: Okay, servant of Marianna, prepare to get your ass wiped! Ki-  
yah!  
  
The man blinked at Aram and tilted his head in surprise.  
  
Man: Mari-what?  
  
It was Aram's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened and he stared at   
the man.  
  
Aram: Marianna! You know, the ruler of the Thallonian Empire? The   
Colony Reaper?  
  
The man put the tray of food on the ground, and sat down on a nearby   
chair, resting his head on his hands in deep thought.  
  
Man: I know nothing of the land that I am in now. The last thing that   
I remember before ending up here was starting up the first phase of the   
terraforming project on Mars. Then there was this bright light that   
engulfed me... I can still hear Noin's scream... And then I was   
here...  
  
Aram: You're a crazy man.  
  
Man: Really? I was just about to say the same thing to you. Did you   
even try to go out and repair the power leak to your Gundam?  
  
Aram blinked, and then smacked himself in the head.  
  
Aram: I knew there was something I had to do! Say, what's your name,   
anyway?  
  
Man: Zechs. Zechs Marquise. Where's Earth?  
  
Aram: Excuse me?  
  
Zechs: You said we were in the 'Thallonian Empire.' I know we're   
definitely not over Earth right now, so where is it?  
  
Aram: I've never heard of a planet called Earth.  
  
Zechs' eyes got wide, and then they returned to normal, once again   
returning to his thoughts.  
  
Zechs: So strange...  
  
Aram rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, and stuck a cigarette in   
his mouth.  
  
Aram: Weirdo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aram and Zechs walked across the plains, Aram for once admiring the   
beauty of an environment. The third moon of Thallos was declared by   
the Empress "To beautiful to disturb," so there weren't military,   
colony, or mining bases on it. Barely anyone lived there because of   
the fear that the natural order would be disturbed, so the area the two   
walked through was uninhabited. Blue-green grass flowed over the area,   
with different kinds of trees scattered about. A wonderful blue sky   
hung over them, Thallos itself quite visible in the sky. Aram and   
Zechs stopped when they reached Arsenal, who was lying on it's back in   
the field.  
  
Zechs: I repaired the power leak, and have begun charging the power   
packs. You should be good to go in a day or two. As for your weapon   
systems, you're going to have to handle that on your own.  
  
Aram: I'll make a signal to MG-166 and ask for a restock on ammunition.  
  
Zechs: Where did you get a Gundam like this? It doesn't even seem to   
be a Gundam, just shaped like one.  
  
Aram: What do you mean?  
  
Zechs: Well, my Gundam is made of Gundanium alloy, whereas yours seams   
to be some stronger form of titanium.  
  
Aram: Luna Titanium was what the databanks called it. Gundanium alloy?   
What's that?  
  
Zechs: Well, where I come from, that's what makes a Gundam a Gundam.   
The alloy enhances the strength and power of the Gundam. Your Gundam   
just seems to be an overly powerful mobile suit.  
  
Aram: Hey! Arsenal could whoop your friggin' ass any day of the week,   
pal. Hey, wait a minute!  
  
Aram ran over to the cockpit of Arsenal, pulling the emergency open   
lever, leaving Zechs behind for a moment before he began walking over   
to him. Aram jumped down into the cockpit and turned Arsenal's main   
sensors on, aiming them at the Tallgeese. Aram looked at the readings   
that he got and was taken aback. Zechs leapt up onto Arsenal, looking   
down at Aram in the cockpit.  
  
Zechs: What are you doing?  
  
Aram: Scanning your Gundam, and I was right! Your Gundam is made of   
the same material as the Gundam we fought at Quetzia!  
  
Zechs: What are you talking about?  
  
Aram: A couple weeks ago, the other pilots and I staged a siege against   
a primary city of the Empire known as Quetzia. It was going relatively   
well into this green Gundam showed up and wasted us. It was made of   
this alloy that we couldn't identify. Here, let me bring up the camera   
record.  
  
Aram typed in some commands, and the main screen showed the image of   
the Altron Gundam's first appearance, and how it fought Gallant   
briefly. Zechs gasped.  
  
Zechs: Wufei?!  
  
Aram: Who?  
  
Zechs then narrowed his eyes, examining the record closer.  
  
Zechs: No, it's not Wufei. The pilot of that Altron has a completely   
different fighting style than Wufei. Whoever's piloting that Altron is   
pretty good, though...  
  
Aram: Formerly piloting. Edmond went back to Quetzia a few days later   
and fought it and destroyed it.  
  
Aram began thinking a little more.  
  
Aram: You know, it actually took a lot to defeat a Gundam like that...   
And you said your Gundam was made of the same material?  
  
Zechs: Yes.  
  
Aram snapped his fingers.  
  
Aram: Of course!  
  
Zechs: What?  
  
Aram: We can stage a crippling blow to the Empire!  
  
Zechs: How?  
  
Aram: One of the primary reasons we can't really destroy the Empire is   
because their primary base of operations, the palace of Marianna, is so   
heavily fortified that we couldn't get close enough to attack it   
without her Mega Particle Cannons vaporizing us before we got there.   
But a Gundam like yours, with that Gundfarium-  
  
Zechs: Gundanium.  
  
Aram: Whatever. But a Gundam like yours could destroy the Cannons and   
give us a chance to finally bring down the Empire!  
  
Zechs: It's an interesting idea... All right, I'll make you a deal. I   
help you and your allies take down the Empire, and you help me discover   
where I am and how I got here.  
  
Aram: It's a deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Ghost in the Machine

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Aram Hashta has made a deal with Zechs Marquise to finally take down the Empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke Axem stood in the main doorway, eagerly waiting for Marianna's entrance. He still looked the same as the last time she had come. He still had the same short, impish figure and demonic grin. The main doorway opened, and Marianna walked inside the hallway, her guards waiting on the other end.  
  
Axem: Your eminence! How good it is to see you once again. Have you come to file another complaint about the sale of mobile suits to your enemies?  
  
Marianna shook her head.  
  
Marianna: No, no. My presence here is purely business.  
  
Axem: Now there is a language that I speak! What can I do for you today?  
  
Marianna smiled.  
  
Marianna: I need something of mass destruction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie: WELL THIS IS JUST PEACHY!  
  
Den: Melanie, it's no use blaming me!  
  
Den's hands raced across the controls of the transport ship, making it go to instant thrust without any pre-flight checks. The ship blasted off at an angle, ascending quickly. Behind them, the entire spaceport began to burst into flames, exploding behind them. Den winced as he continued pushing the transport, desperately trying to make it outrun the blast. He succeeded as the exploding spaceport's shockwave dissipated behind them.  
  
Melanie: "We'll just hijack a transport and get our Gundams aboard! Easy as pie!" We had to hijack the whole fricking port just to get past customs!  
  
Den: Well, at least we got the Gundams about, didn't we?  
  
Melanie: Yes, but only after we had to set explosives all over the place just to prevent witnesses! Damn it, Den, we shouldn't have to do this!  
  
Den: Do what?  
  
Melanie: We're killing too many people like this! I am seriously considering giving this up and giving Jubilee to another Resistance.  
  
Den: You won't do that.  
  
Melanie: And just why not?  
  
Den: M-F-S-H.  
  
Melanie: What?  
  
Den: Mother, Father, Sister, Home. Forgot about those four, didn't you?  
  
Melanie blinked and then relaxed in her chair.  
  
Melanie: You're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you.  
  
Den: No, it was my mistake to try to pull a stunt like this. But still, Aram sent out the emergency signal, which means something must be up.  
  
Melanie: Well, what's the plan once we get into space?  
  
Den: We'll abandon the transport and head out in the Gundams, and go to the third moon, where Aram's signal came from.  
  
Melanie: How do we know this isn't some kind of a trap? They could've captured Aram and Arsenal and sent that signal to lure us all out.  
  
Den: I sincerely doubt it. Only Aram knows the code for his own Gundam, and despite being an enormous pain in the ass, he won't break under torture. Also, the third moon is no place to set a trap. Marianna put up sanctions on the moon. She's the perfect mixture of a true psychotic: Overly cruel and takes pleasure from the suffering of others, but still loves things that are beautiful. The third moon is known for it's captivating beauty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie was pressed against the back of her seat, feeling the soft material of the space suit rub against her back. She sighed as Jubilee was released out into space. Melanie opened her eyes and looked at the main camera, loving the feeling of zero gravity. She checked her right camera, seeing Golem being released from the transport as well. She saw a flashing light from her communications console and pushed the button. Den's voice came over it.  
  
Den: Okay, since you don't know the area, I'll lead you to the moon. Switch your systems to autopilot.  
  
Melanie nodded and complied.  
  
Melanie: Done.  
  
Den: Okay, now I'll just switch- Melanie, switch onto autopilot!  
  
Melanie checked her systems again.  
  
Melanie: I am!  
  
Den: Then why is your Gundam moving away from me?  
  
Melanie: What?!  
  
Melanie looked over her controls, and seeing the main camera shift to the left and begin to move away from Golem. Melanie switched off the autopilot, but it was still moving in that direction.  
  
Den: What's going on?!  
  
Melanie took the manual levers and moved them to the opposite side that the Gundam was turning, but it did not stop it.  
  
Melanie: I don't know! I don't have control of Jubilee! It's moving on it's own!  
  
Den: Switch to manual!  
  
Melanie: I'm on manual!  
  
In Golem, Den checked the trajectory of which Jubilee was heading. He gasped and his eyes got wide.  
  
Den: Melanie, I pray to God you're just fooling around with me.  
  
Melanie: I'm not. What's wrong with Jubilee?!  
  
Den: I don't know, but Jubilee's heading straight for Thallos' first moon. One of the Empire's primary military and scientific research bases is on that moon.  
  
Melanie gasped and once again tried to take control.  
  
Melanie: Damn it, work!  
  
Den: You've got six hours before you reach the moon. I'm calling for help!  
  
Den switched communications systems, going to long-range. He aimed his transmitter at the Third moon and opened a com channel.  
  
Den: Aram! Aram, do you read me?!  
  
There was nothing but static.  
  
Den: Aram, this is Den! Come in please!  
  
There was static for a moment, but then Aram's voice came on.  
  
Aram: Hey! Did you get my signal?  
  
Den: Forget about your signal for a second! I need you off that moon and over on my end to help me!  
  
Aram: Why? What's happened?  
  
Den: Something's wrong with Melanie's Gundam! She has no control, and unless we find a way to stop it, it'll be in the hands of the Empire in six hours!  
  
Aram: We're on our way!  
  
The signal cut out. Den once again turned Golem towards Jubilee. He thought about the last thing Aram had said to him.  
  
Den: 'We?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs: On maximum thrust, I'll outrun you.  
  
Aram: It doesn't matter, the sooner we can save Melanie, the better.  
  
Zechs: You speak as if you have feelings for this girl.  
  
Aram: Not really for her, for Jubilee. We need all the Gundams we can get if my plan is going to work.  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes. Tallgeese III and Arsenal were flying through space, having just cleared the atmosphere of the third moon. The Tallgeese began to accelerate, obviously going faster than Arsenal. It didn't accelerate much faster after its sensors began picking up something.  
  
Zechs: I'm detecting something entering up through the atmosphere.  
  
Aram checked his own sensors, which displayed the ascending object. He smiled.  
  
Aram: Don't worry. That, my friend, is Gallant. Gallant is the Gundam that psycho Edmond pilots.  
  
Zechs: 'Psycho?'  
  
Aram: Just talk to him and look at some of his military tactics, then you'll see what I mean.  
  
Zechs shrugged and opened up a communications channel to Gallant, who was in Wave Rider mode. The signal was acknowledged, and Edmond appeared on Zechs' screen. He narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
Edmond: Who are you?  
  
Aram: He's Zechs Marquise. He's some guy who saved me from oxygen depletion, and he's a little cuckoo up there.  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes.  
  
Aram: But recognize the material his Gundam is made out of?  
  
Edmond looked over at his readings, his eyes going wide for a moment, and then returning to normal.  
  
Edmond: The same as the Gundam we faced at Quetzia.  
  
Aram: Yeah, I figure if something with that kind of armoring, we could stage a real assault on the Empire's main HQ. I mean, that alloy is indestructible!  
  
Edmond: No it isn't. I destroyed that Gundam that we fought at Quetzia. Then I destroyed Quetzia. By the way, have either of you heard of a man named Char Aznable?  
  
Zechs: No.  
  
Aram: Nope. Well... Anyway, we've got a new problem. Melanie's Gundam's gone out of control, and it's headed for Thallos' first moon.  
  
Edmond: WHAT?! Give me the coordinates!  
  
Aram transmitted the coordinates, and Gallant immediately blasted out in the direction it was in.  
  
Aram: See what I mean? Crazy.  
  
Zechs sighed and engaged maximum thrust on the Tallgeese.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie winced and kicked and punched at the controls.  
  
Melanie: Damn it, work!  
  
Melanie gave it one last kick, and still nothing worked. She put her face in her hands and sobbed, unable to do anything to stop her Gundam. She slowly looked up, seeing that she was three hours away from finally arriving at the moon. She sat back up in her seat, the blue leather one that she loved so much. She closed her eyes and began to focus. She focused her mind on her Newtype abilities, bringing them to a full peak. She directed them at her own Gundam, to search for the cause behind Jubilee's lack of response.  
  
And she quickly found it.  
  
Within the main control systems of the navigation and propulsion systems, a computer virus had rewritten the controls so that they were directed automatically, and not manually. The virus had been programmed to go off as soon as the autopilot was engaged. Melanie returned her mind back into herself, and opened her eyes.  
  
Melanie: But how? How could a virus like that get to me? The only connection to a foreign system it had was that disk that that bitch Marianna-  
  
Melanie realized it instantly. She gritted her teeth together.  
  
Melanie: The disk. That murderer's disk did this!  
  
Melanie slammed her fist down on the control console.  
  
Melanie: By God, I'll rip you apart!  
  
Den: Melanie!  
  
Melanie looked back over at the communications console. She opened a channel with Den.  
  
Melanie: Yeah?  
  
Den: We're just about there. Any luck on your end?  
  
Melanie: I found out the reason why this is happening. That disk Marianna gave me to locate her was actually a virus.  
  
Den: She's a clever one, all right... However, we'll deal with her later. Our first priority is to get Jubilee away from that moon. You have no control whatsoever?  
  
Melanie: None.  
  
Den: Then we'll just have to pull you away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four Gundams all quickly approached Jubilee. Gallant and Tallgeese took hold of its arms, while Golem and Arsenal took its legs. Their reverse thrusters flared on, instantly pulling the Gundam away. From within it, Melanie smiled, loving the fact that these people were willing to help her. However, her smile faded as all the lights within the cockpit turned red.  
  
Computer: Warning: Enemy units are attempting to commandeer unit. Engaging protocol 447. Auto-destruct sequence initiated. Five minutes until destruct.  
  
Melanie gasped.  
  
Melanie: WHAT?!  
  
Melanie put her hands at the controls again, trying desperately to stop it. She sighed, realizing there was nothing she could do. She opened the channel once again.  
  
Melanie: Guys, we have a new problem. Jubilee's activated a self-destruct sequence and there's no way I can stop it.  
  
Edmond: How much time do you have?  
  
Melanie: Four minutes, thirty seconds.  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
Edmond: Get out of there, now. We'll pick you up and take you to safety.  
  
Melanie sighed and closed the channel. She put her helmet back on to prepare herself for the vacuum of space. She looked all around the cockpit.  
  
Melanie: Well, old girl, it seems we're going to be saying goodbye now. I know I've said over and over again how I hate you, and it's your fault that I didn't die along with my people, but the truth is that you saved my life, and I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Goodbye, Jubilee.  
  
Melanie pulled the emergency release on the cockpit hatch, opening it up. She leapt out into the vastness of space, Gallant's hand catching her. The four Gundams quickly flew away, and Melanie looked back at Jubilee as it began to ignite in fire, several parts of it blasting off. Tears flowed down her face as the head exploded off, and the entire thing itself blew up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Salvage

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Melanie Deikin's Gundam has been destroyed by a computer virus created by Marianna, queen of the Empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna danced excitedly as Kenola played the fourth movement of the St. Paul suite on the piano. A happy smile was upon her face, and she moved gracefully and elegantly to the notes of the piece. When it ended, she collapsed back into her throne, eating some grapes.  
  
Marianna: Kenola, that was a marvelous performance! Bravo!  
  
Kenola: It is good to know that I can keep your spirits high, Empress.  
  
Marianna: It's hard for me to not be in high spirits with my latest purchase!  
  
Kenola: Indeed, your majesty. Forgive my impatience, but when shall we learn of what amazing device you have purchased to combat the terrorist threat of the Gundams?  
  
Marianna: In due time. For now, I say you may take a vacation.  
  
Kenola: Excuse me, your eminence?  
  
Marianna: For the next two days, you may do what you wish. However, return in the morning on the 3rd at 7:00 AM sharp, Kenola!  
  
Kenola: Yes, Empress! Thank you, Madame.  
  
Marianna smiled and shooed Kenola off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola looked around herself, making sure no one was spying in on her as she left the palace of Marianna. She walked past the guards, who were ever vigilante in the case something should happen. Each of them was armed with automatic weapons, and several mobile suits stood over the next few hundred yards.  
  
When she finally cleared the area and walked two miles out from the base, she was in a deep forest, one rather difficult to travel through, especially considering that the entire area was in darkness for the next three weeks. However, she has memorized the exact location of her target. She turned left and walked for a moment and reached out to confirm that she was at the right place. She smiled, feeling the cold metal that made up the skin of her target. She climbed up onto her Gundam, and walked over the arm onto the chest and into the open cockpit. It was at a side angle, so she laid down in the chair and activated power.  
  
The monitor screens lit up, showing external camera images. However, the main screen indicated that there was a text message for her on the emergency channel. She moved her hands over the communications console, and the message appeared. She read it to herself.  
  
Kenola: "Dear Ken, I think I've found a way to take down the Empire once and for all. Find a way into space and onto Thallos' third moon. Signed-Aram." Heh, it's just like Aram to be short and pointless. Well, I have some free time, so I could probably- oh, wait! There's another message on the emergency channel. "Dear Ken, things didn't go out as well as planned. Den and Melanie got up here, as well as Edmond, but a virus that Marianna, the ruler of the Empire, installed into Jubilee made it malfunction and destroy itself. Everyone's okay, but Jubilee's now just a pile of scrap in orbit. However, we managed to get to Clarke Axem's space station, and he says if we can a majority of pieces of Jubilee back to him, he'll rebuild AND upgrade it for free. Sweat deal, eh? Now, get your ass up here and help us salvage Jubilee."  
  
Kenola laughed and sighed.  
  
Kenola: It's been so long since I was able to talk to any of them... This'll be fun! Computer, begin Minovsky particle dispersal and prepare for launch.  
  
Computer: Would you like some music as well, Kenola?  
  
Kenola giggled, loving the artificial intelligence program that was another of the added features Axem had installed onto Warpath.  
  
Kenola: Oh, something cheery and uplifting. Bach or Howard Shore or something.  
  
The computer considered the request, and began to play an orchestral suite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola winced and closed her eyes, breathing deeply as Warpath ascended through the atmosphere. Although she had relatively adapted to landing her Gundam, it was ascent that was always difficult on her stomach. She gulped, her eyes still closed, and prayed silently to herself that everything was going okay. Finally, the shaking and the tension in the cockpit stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to the image on the camera screen: outer space, with a dark Thallos beneath it. She smiled happily, and began engaging the engines.  
  
Voice: About time you got here!  
  
Kenola rolled her eyes. She flipped a switch on the communications console.  
  
Kenola: Well, hello to you, too, Aram.  
  
Aram: Geez, Ken, I only had to send like a billion messages to finally get you here! Now follow me, we need to start gathering up Jubilee's debris.  
  
Kenola nodded and activated the auto-navigation systems of Warpath so that it would follow Arsenal. She relaxed back in her chair and turned on Classical Gas by Mason Williams. She smiled at the light-hearted tones of the piece, and her thoughts brought her back to the fact that Marianna had purchased a new mobile suit off of Clarke Axem. She wondered what Axem's angle in all of this was. Surely profit was not his true goal, was it? The man seemed to have enough money already, and by helping the resistance, that would only make certain that if the resistance did win, his money would be useless because the galactic currency would surely change and his money would have little or no value.  
  
Aram: Hey Ken, wake up!  
  
Kenola instantly snapped out of her daydreams and ponderings. Warpath and Arsenal were approaching the debris. Kenola leaned in and gasped at the image before her. The once glorious appearance of Jubilee was now strewn about in metal scraps and shavings all over the general area. The blue color that gave it it's appearance of strength was black and darkened by the explosion that had destroyed Jubilee.  
  
The one piece that was still relatively intact was the head, with only a small amount of the bottom part missing. Kenola enhanced the zoom on it, and saw that Melanie herself was outside in a space suit looking at the head. She slowly reached hand out and stroked the face, almost like she was trying to comfort it. Kenola figured that Melanie and Jubilee had formed a deep bond while she had been working for Marianna.  
  
Edmond: Good, you're here.  
  
Kenola was once again brought out of her trance by another voice. She smiled, remembering the cold, soulless voice of Edmond Shibumi.  
  
Kenola: Hello, Ed, how are you.  
  
Edmond: If I've told you people once-  
  
Den: Hey, beautiful! How're things shaking?  
  
Kenola giggled. The last time she had encountered Den had been at the Focus, the Empire's primary communications and scanning information relayer and communicator. Golem was collecting a lot of the smaller pieces of debris, placing them all in a large transport vessel that could've held three of the Gundams.  
  
Kenola: Oh, things are fine. Now, besides for the salvage operation for Jubilee, what was the big plan to take out the Empire?  
  
Aram: Well, you see that other Gundam over there? It belongs to some guy named Zechs. His Gundam is made of the same material as that one we fought at Quetzia, so I thought we could use it to bring down the Empire's HQ, but I was wrong. I'm sure by now you know about Edmond's victory over that thing.  
  
Kenola: Yeah, it's one of Marianna's favorite subjects. Now, where should I- hey! I'm detecting a mobile suit approaching at high speeds! Configuration is unknown!  
  
Kenola enhanced the images on the camera display, which had just beeped on. It showed the red mobile suit known as a Sazabi.  
  
Edmond: It's him! It's Char!  
  
Kenola: Who?  
  
Aram: Some guy Ed encountered a few days ago. Had a similar story to Zechsie here.  
  
Edmond: He's dangerous and a wild card. He must be captured alive.  
  
Zechs: I shall deal with him. The rest of you gather what we have and leave.  
  
Den: But we have a better chance-  
  
Zechs: GO!  
  
Edmond: You heard the man, let's move out! Kenola, we appreciate you coming into space for this, but it seems our reunion must be cut short. We'll communicate with you on further developments. Head back down to Thallos and continue your mission.  
  
Kenola sighed and engaged the thrusters on Warpath. She had barely any flight time on it, and she wanted to stay in practice with it for the time when she would finally return to open war, which she was good at. However, desperate times called for desperate measures, and the measures she used were undercover espionage means.  
  
Kenola: Well, old girl, tomorrow's another day, eh? Maybe then you'll finally see some good action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. In Which We Burn

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Kenola Mozart is now returning to her duty as an undercover agent for the Resistance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola yawned and breathed in deeply, the affects that going in and out of the atmosphere started to so quickly wear in on her. She was walking back inside the main HQ for the Empire, the Palace of Marianna. She made sure not to make eye contact with any of the guards that she passed as she walked back towards the throne room of Marianna. She knew that if she did, she most likely would've been so overcome with fear from their cold and evil eyes that she would collapse and ask them not to hurt her for being a spy.  
  
When finally she came upon the throne room, the doors were already open, Marianna herself walking out. Immediately seeing her, Kenola got on one knee, bowing before her.  
  
Kenola: Greetings, your majesty!  
  
Marianna: Back so early from your vacation?  
  
Kenola: I found vacation droll and pointless compared to my service to you, my Queen.  
  
Marianna smiled and lifted her up.  
  
Marianna: You are indeed one of my most loyal subjects, Kenola. And one of my best friends. That is why I have decided to show you my purchase.  
  
Kenola: Your purchase, madam?  
  
Marianna: Yes. My purchase. The purchase that shall guarantee absolute control of the colonies once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola was silent for most of the trip on the helicopter as they flew across the forest to the other end so they could reach the military base where Marianna's purchase was. She wanted to remember any details that would help her find this place later on so that she could destroy it the next chance she got to her Gundam.  
  
Unlike Kenola, Marianna was practically jumping with glee. She had been like this ever since she had first purchased it off of Clarke Axem, which made Kenola curious: What kind of purchase could make a psychopath like Marianna so happy?  
  
Marianna: Ha ha! We're here!  
  
Kenola nodded at Marianna in acknowledgement. The installation they had landed at was extremely large, guarded by an assortment of mobile suits of varying classes. The helicopter slowly landed, and Marianna led Kenola off of it. She was led past about a dozen Gelgoogs and Goufs as she walked with Marianna to the main complex of the base.  
  
And as soon as she walked into the complex, Kenola was speechless.  
  
The machine that sat before her had to be a quarter of a mile long, but considerably less wide. It was painted a dark green, and already Kenola could see dozens of weapons ports lining the front and top of the machine, the largest weapon seemed to be on the very center, a giant red circle was what it looked like. The only thing that seemed to indicate in the slightest bit that it was a mobile suit was the fact that a small head seemed to be on top, just above the cockpit and red circle weapon.  
  
Marianna: Allow me to introduce you to our new weapon: The Mobile Armor Apsalus IV!  
  
Kenola: Apsalus... IV? Why the fourth?  
  
Marianna: According to Clarke Axem, the Apsaluses I and II were basic level mobile armors that could take quite a beating but weren't ready for full combat. Apsalus III was a gigantic mobile armor that could wipe out bases or battalions of mobile suits. However, this version, created directly by Axem himself, is designed for more than that. This model is going to destroy COLONIES!  
  
Kenola: Your majesty, this is incredible! How much did it cost?  
  
Marianna: Let's just say we won't be making any mass purchases from Axem for a looong time. However, if all goes according to plan, we may not need to make purchases from him ever again... Oh, by the way, Kenola! I've decided you should be my co-pilot in this mobile armor!  
  
Kenola: Co-pilot it?  
  
Marianna: Yes. You see, the armor requires two pilots: One for navigation and the other for weapons. We're going to begin testing in another day or two to see if it can really hold up to Axem's promises. In the meantime, I recommend you head to the quarters that I've arranged for you and get some rest, or at least study up on the schematics of the Apsalus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola paced back and forth in her room; looking at the information she had been given on the Apsalus. She was gaping at the information, completely stunned by the fact that such a war machine existed.  
  
Kenola: Top speed Mach 2... Armed with a dozen long-distance beam cannons, 300 high-yield cobalt charges, a half-dozen short-range beam cannons, a new weapon called a Minovsky cannon, and some sort of new weapon called a Hyper Mega Particle Cannon. Geez, this is going to be hard enough with all the mobile suits guarding this place... In that case, it seems I'll have to start my plans immediately before they start testing the thing.  
  
Kenola reached into her pocket and pulled out a small round signaling device. She pressed down on it, making it blink. The green light indicated that the signal was being sent. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard the gunfire outside her window, and explosions. She continually pressed the signaling device so that Warpath would know precisely where she was.  
  
The building she was in was smashed apart, especially the wall opposite of her. The wall was replaced by the dark metal skin of Warpath's foot. Kenola ran over to it, seeing a wire hanging down. She grabbed onto the wire tightly as it began to raise up, pulling Kenola into the cockpit. Quickly she took the controls, disabling the autopilot and ducked the mobile suit down, enemy mobile suits and mobile dolls opening fire on her.  
  
She aimed her own weapons at the enemy suits, hitting them squarely in the chest or head, disabling or destroying them.  
  
Kenola: Well, old girl, I told you you'd get to see some action!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna growled as she ran with her guards to the Apsalus' storage bay.  
  
Marianna: A Gundam here?! How could they have possibly found out?! No matter, it seems we shall have to give the Apsalus a shake down right here in battle! Where's Kenola?!  
  
Guard: The building she was staying in was destroyed by the Gundam.  
  
Marianna: All right, NOW I'm going to kill that bastard!  
  
Marianna stopped when she reached the entrance to the bay. Warpath was already beginning to break through the metal walls that protected the bay from rain and snow. Her eyes widened as she saw Warpath raise up the blasters on its arm. Marianna growled and began running towards the Apsalus. The guards, not wanting to question the will of their leader, decided to cover her instead. They all aimed their weapons and opened fire on Warpath. The energy blasts coming from them were more designed for fighting other people, not armoring. Warpath took a look at them for a moment, and then aimed at the Apsalus again.  
  
However, by that time, Marianna had already gotten inside.  
  
Marianna: Without Kenola I can't start flying the thing around, but the weapons on this thing are why I purchased it in the first place!  
  
Marianna activated the main circuits, immediately lighting it up. Within Warpath, Kenola gasped at the sight of the lights of the Apsalus flaring up. She aimed directly at the cockpit and began firing every weapon upon it. The blast blew away walls and a chunk of the ceiling, but it didn't even dent the Apsalus. Kenola was taken aback.  
  
Marianna: Pah! Foolish Gundam, MEET THE POWER OF THE EMPIRE!  
  
Marianna's hands flew over the controls, immediately firing the main beam cannons at Warpath. The white energy beams sliced into Warpath, causing explosions all over it. Kenola winced as she saw systems already beginning to fail. Kenola engaged the back thrusters and blasted back away from the Apsalus shed through the way it came in.  
  
Kenola: Damn it! I haven't used this thing often enough to engage something like that in-ARGH!  
  
Kenola groaned in pain as an explosion from the console to the right of her burned her arm. She winced and pulled her arm over to her. She began to sob lightly.  
  
Kenola: I've failed the mission...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna: Kenola, what happened to your arm?!  
  
Kenola stood before Marianna in front of the Apsalus. A white bandage was wrapped around her right arm to support it. She lowered her head before Marianna as a gesture of respect.  
  
Kenola: I'm sorry, your highness. During the attack, an explosion burned my arm and almost broke it. And, your highness, I must be the bearer of bad news...  
  
Marianna: What do you mean?  
  
Kenola: I've just been authorized to inform you that the colony known as MG-166 has begun open resistance to the Empire. They've acquired basic level GM-class mobile suits and are fighting with a full resistance force. They've repelled our forces all the way back to the capitol city. Another war has begun.  
  
Marianna blinked, staring at Kenola for a moment. She then looked up at the Apsalus and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Marianna: There's an old saying, Kenola. "Time is the fire in which we burn." Well, Kenola, if my Empire is short-lived, then I shall make sure that this entire sector of space burns with my Empire!  
  
Marianna turned completely towards the Apsalus.  
  
Marianna: As of this moment, there shall be no more holding back! No deals, no negotiations with these terrorists! Do you hear me, Gundam pilots?! YOU SHALL HAVE NO MERCY FROM MARIANNA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Destroyer of Worlds, part 1

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. The space colony MG-166 has now begun open rebellion against the Empire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashes of light coming from explosions filled the night sky of MG-166. Whistles coming from explosive shells devoured the air along with the explosions they caused as tanks and defense lines blew up. Mangled, disfigured bodies covered the land and more fell upon them as the Empire's soldiers engaged in open war against the Resistance. A lone soldier was rattled with bullets and left to die on the ground as his companions retreated back into a trench line several meters away.  
  
Reporter: These scenes coming to you are from the colony MG-166, where a group of radicals and so-called 'freedom fighters' have begun openly engaging the established government and soldiers of the Empire. The battle does not go well for the Empire, but it is said that a resupply ship is already enroute to MG-166 with fresh mobile suits, ammo, and supplies that shall force the rebels back.  
  
Aram: HA HA! Those are my boys!  
  
Aram Hashta, Den Ryuu, Edmond Shibumi, and Melanie Deikin all stood staring at the large screen video set that was showing the news report. They were in a rest area next to the main reconstruction bay of Clarke Axem's space station.  
  
Den: Do you realize what kind of a big mistake they've made?! The entire point of sending out a bunch of Gundams to fight the Empire using guerilla combat was to not do what your colony is doing, Aram!  
  
Aram: Oh spare me the lecture about tactics, Ryuu. My colony was planning this sort of open warfare since before the alliance between our colonies was even an idea in those eggheads' minds. Hell, this sort of thing could be entirely beneficial to the war cause! Think about it: other colonies could be inspired by this longing for freedom and start resistance of their own that shall ultimately topple the Empire!  
  
Melanie: For once, Aram, I totally agree with you. We need to fight the enemy on as many fronts as possible, force them to spread their resources so thin that they'll be unable to stop us when we make the big offensive against the Empire.  
  
Edmond: Has there been any word on either Char or Zechs?  
  
Aram: None whatsoever. For all we know, they could still be duking it out there.  
  
Reporter: In other colony news the space colony AX-013 was destroyed under mysterious circumstances. Unlike the recent accident that destroyed LX-014-  
  
Melanie: Bullshit.  
  
Reporter: -this colony destruction was deliberate. Scientific recordings released from to the press indicate that a weapon of mass destruction was used on the colony from close distance, generating an energy aftershock the likes of which has never been seen before.  
  
Den: Do you think Marianna did it?  
  
Edmond: There's no logic in that. AX-013 was fully in support of the Empire and one of the first colonies to surrender itself to them when the Empire began conquering colonies. It doesn't fit that she'd do it.  
  
Voice: Nevertheless, you should investigate it!  
  
The four turned around and saw Clarke Axem slowly approaching them.  
  
Melanie: Shouldn't you be working on my mobile suit?  
  
Axem: Automatic systems are taking care of it. Now, if what I think has done this has done this, then you may want to investigate it.  
  
Edmond: Very well. Den, come with me.  
  
Edmond stood up and began walking in the direction of the docking bay. Den rolled his eyes and followed behind him.  
  
Melanie: What do you think it is?  
  
Axem began walking away back towards Jubilee.  
  
Axem: Something very dangerous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Golem and Gallant flew along, their engines burning fuel through space. They immediately came upon the gigantic debris field that had once been the space colony AX-013. Den winced as the external camera showed the corpses of former residents of the colony floating among the debris, most with body parts missing.   
  
Edmond: Begin a full sensor sweep; see what you can find out.  
  
Den nodded and began scanning all the different levels for anything he could find. A weapons signature, a radiation spike, even a higher Minovsky particle count would've been something.  
  
What Edmond detected was far more than he had expected.  
  
Edmond: Wait a second; my scans have already uncovered a weapons signature! The only thing that's off on the signature is the level of power. My computer indicates that some sort of Mega particle cannon was used to destroy the colony, but on a scale far more powerful than anything I've ever seen before.  
  
Den: What does it detect it as? My computers are still running a scan.  
  
Edmond: The information reads it as similar to the mobile armor identified as the Apsalus III.  
  
Den: Can you use that information to do a widespread scan of the area, see if anything like it is nearby?  
  
Edmond: I believe so...  
  
Edmond's hands flew over the scanning systems, trying to determine if the Apsalus was in the area. His thoughts, however, brought him back to the initial encounter between Zechs and Char. While Kenola had flown off to return to her mission, the two mobile suits had fought like hell, neither ever gaining the upper hand. It had become quite apparent to all of those watching the battle that they were equally matched in skill, and not even all of the five pilots working as a team could've successfully engaged even one of them in combat.  
  
A beeping sound from the panel brought Edmond back to reality. Sensors had detected what it thought to be the Apsalus III.  
  
Edmond: I've got it! It's headed for the New Jaburin planetary colony!  
  
Den: Then let's go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gallant and Golem were once again approaching a new destination. The New Jaburin colony was located on a luscious tropical planet, another paradise in the Empire of Thallos. And hovering in orbit above it was a weapon that would make this paradise lost.  
  
Den: What the hell is that?!  
  
Den was looking at the Apsalus IV, in all its size and glory.  
  
Edmond: It's a target, like any other! Engage the enemy and destroy it!  
  
Gallant in Wave Rider form sped past Golem and charged its weapons against the Apsalus, who ignored the approaching ship.  
  
Den: Wait, we don't know-... Erg... Deploy armor!  
  
Golem's metallic skin lit up in a blue glow as gray armoring surrounded the glowing parts. The Apsalus finally took notice of the gnat that was Gallant soon afterwards, with the red camera eye placed on the head shifting to the side as Gallant began firing pathetically small beam lasers into the armoring of the Apsalus. In an instant, two cannon ports located on the sides of the Apsalus opened up, firing a focused concentration of positively charged Minovsky particles at the Wave Rider. The explosion rocked the entire thing, almost sending Edmond flying out of his chair. He gasped in surprise from the fact that the unknown weapon had caused so much damage so quickly.  
  
Golem immediately sped up, not taking any chances against the Minovsky cannons by placing a shield in front of itself for extra protection as it began unloading the clips of it's own weapon against the Apsalus, doing as much effect as Gallant's had. The Apsalus turned around quickly, much to Den's surprise, because the Apsalus was so large. All of its Minovsky cannons aimed directly at Golem, whose eyes widened.  
  
Den: Oh fu-  
  
The cannons all fired at once, slicing through the shield and slamming into the ablative armoring. It melted within seconds, and the cannons were able to fire into the skin of Golem itself.  
  
Den: Retreat! Retreat!  
  
For once, Edmond did not argue. The two Gundams made a hasty retreat, what was left of their engines bringing them as far from the Apsalus as they could. The Apsalus did not pursue. It merely turned back towards the planet. The red circle sitting in the center of it had a dozen green lights that all suddenly flashed on. The lights formed into energy beams that traveled from the Apsalus all the way down to the planet, forming a ring that encompassed most of the colony. The red circle glowed briefly, and then fired one focused energy pulse down through the atmosphere and into the New Jaburin colony, leaving only a gigantic crater in its place.  
  
And from within the Apsalus, Marianna grinned sadistically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Axem: The damages to your mobile suits are mostly superficial; the repairs shall take an hour, tops.  
  
Den: Thanks. Jeez, what the hell was that thing?!  
  
Axem: My own creation, I'm afraid. You see-  
  
Melanie: Shhh! Marianna's about to give a statement concerning the destruction of the colonies.  
  
The entire group gathered around the video screen. A camera image of Marianna sitting in the cockpit of either a mobile suit or mobile armor appeared. She was smiling at the camera, but any ordinary person could tell her smile was evil and one designed for a maniac.  
  
Marianna: Greetings, citizens of the Thallonian Empire. As you are aware, recently there have been terrorist attacks by colonies against the Empire in a vain attempt to overthrow it. It has finally been decided that the Empire shall not sit idly by as a bunch of spacenoid petty thugs disrupt this Empire! They had the cowardice to even destroy an entire city. And so, I have responded proportionately. The total lives they have killed from their attacks is 9,765,407. The total number of people who lived on AX-013 and the New Jaburin colonies combined is equal to that amount. For any one person killed in my Empire, I shall kill a colonial until either the Gundam pilots have stopped or I run out of colonials to kill!  
  
Melanie narrowed her eyes, glaring at the ruler of the Empire.  
  
Marianna: And one last note: It has come to my attention that Clarke Axem, the man who holds the monopoly on mobile suits in this sector, has been selling mobile suits to these terrorists. I have decided to end his monopoly and his supplying of terrorists by personally going to his space station and destroying it! Hail Thallos!  
  
And with that, the image returned to the news. All eyes were now on Clarke Axem, who merely continued to stare at the video screen.  
  
Axem: That little bitch!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Destroyer of Worlds, part 2

Narrator: Universal Colony Year 118: A time where the Endless Waltz of history continues unabated. Let us go back one year to UCY-117: The Empire of Thallos declares war upon all neighboring star systems, and the dozens of space and planetary colonies within them. The Empire's military power is at equal strength with each Government they are at war with, so they are caught in a stalemate. However, halfway into UCY-117, the Empire acquired a new weapon whose name would be heard through the future: Mobile Suits. These new devices smashed through any and all resistance, and the Empire now controls more than 95% of the area. We now return to UCY-118. Marianna has purchased the Apsalus IV and is now ready to destroy Clark Axem's space station.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Axem: I swear that little bitch troll is going to pay! Computer, how long until the Apsalus arrives?!  
  
Computer: Two hours, twelve minutes.  
  
Axem: All right, Gundam pilots, I'll speed up repairs on all your mobile suits if you help defend my station. Not even my station can defend itself against the weapons of that monstrosity.  
  
Edmond: And just why should we? You provided that very monstrosity to her just to fill up your pockets.  
  
Axem: I'm a businessman. I'm merely doing my job. However, you also forget that I am sick and tired of doing business with the Empire. They steal the technology I sell to them only to build it on their own. I should never have built that thing. Besides, can you really afford to let that thing keep on living?  
  
The pilots exchanged glances at one another.  
  
Melanie: All right, we accept. Now, let's get to work, people!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenola was having a hard time keeping her stomach in line. She thanked God that she wasn't behind the weapons console of the Apsalus where Marianna was. She sat behind navigation, maneuvering the mobile armor towards the Space station belonging to Clarke Axem. Finally, she worked up enough courage to talk to Marianna.  
  
Kenola: My Queen, may I speak freely?  
  
Marianna: Always, Kenola!  
  
Kenola: I feel... Uncomfortable, your highness.  
  
Marianna: Ahhh, I see. You feel upset about the destruction of those two colonies.  
  
Kenola: Yes, forgive me, your majesty...  
  
Marianna: Don't be. I'm went through the exact same thing you are now, Kenola. The first time I ever killed a person, I felt sick to my stomach. I was almost brought to tears and vomited out my entire internal system when I destroyed those first colonies. But now I see that these sort of steps are necessary for the continuance of the Empire!  
  
Kenola: But AX-013 didn't even have any confirmations of rebellion! Only a rumor about a rouge faction that was opposing the Empire's policy on suspected criminals.  
  
Marianna: Any opposition is part of the resistance, Kenola. We must destroy our enemies before they become too powerful. That was my mistake with Axem: I let him get too powerful. But now, we shall end his power base and bring peace to this sector of space!  
  
Kenola: Of course, your majesty. Forgive me for even questioning the idea.  
  
Marianna: All is forgiven. ETA to his base?  
  
Kenola: Another hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aram: Wait a second, why do we have to go out there and play the bait?!  
  
Aram and Edmond were walking towards the main mobile suit bay, where Axem was storing their mobile suits.  
  
Edmond: It has already been proven that mobile suits of our caliber shall be ineffective against a weapon like the Apsalus. However, Axem has assured me that Jubilee's upgrade shall make it more than a match for the Apsalus.  
  
Aram: This is a mistake, plain and simple. We can't trust Axem in any way, shape, or form!  
  
Edmond: Your resistance movement certainly trusted him, purchasing mobile suits off of him like mad.  
  
Aram: The GMs that my resistance bought were bought after I had left! They didn't even think the Gundam mission would succeed when they first sent me out; so don't go telling me it's my fault!  
  
Edmond rolled his eyes as they finally reached the bay. Axem sat on a small anti-gravity lift, a type of welding tool in his mouth as he worked with the joints inside the left shoulder of Gallant. Aram swiftly walked away towards Arsenal as Edmond walked over to Gallant.  
  
Edmond: Axem!  
  
Axem: Yeah, what?!  
  
Edmond: What weaknesses does the Apsalus have that we could exploit in battle?  
  
Axem: Doesn't have any!  
  
Edmond: None that we could exploit?  
  
Axem: I mean it has no weaknesses!  
  
Edmond: Come on, Axem! You expect me to believe that a smart man like you never expected that whomever you sold it to would try to use it to destroy you?  
  
Axem: Yep!  
  
Edmond: Really? And just why is the Apsalus indestructible?  
  
Axem: Because I never intended to sell it.  
  
Edmond: What?  
  
Axem: I was going to use it for myself, conquer every part of this sector of space with just one mobile armor, so I designed it to be powerful enough to withstand anything that was punched at it. I designed no self-destruct or 'one weak point' that might possibly serve me in the future because I didn't want anything to go wrong with it. Even if power from the engine is destroyed, the Apsalus has another dozen power cells or ways of powering itself.  
  
Edmond: Then why didn't you use it as you had planned?  
  
Axem: Because of the damn operating systems! A mobile armor of that complication and power requires a lot of ingenuity and speed to operate, not to mention the console systems required so much complication that it needed two pilots to operate!  
  
Edmond: Then that may be its weakness: It's dependency on the pilots.  
  
Axem: I don't see how you can exploit it. The cockpit's the most protected thing within the Apsalus. We know Marianna's behind the weapons systems, but who's the navigator?  
  
Voice: KEN!  
  
The two turned their heads towards the voice they heard, it having come from Golem. Den stood in the entranceway to the cockpit, and his face looked pale and his teeth gritting.  
  
Den: I've just received a message from Ken. She's within the Apsalus. She's the navigator on it.  
  
Axem winced.  
  
Axem: Why that mangy little-  
  
Den: Although I've got better news, as well! Char and Zechs heard the transmission and are on their way to help us.  
  
Edmond: Char, too?! Isn't he supposed to be an enemy?!  
  
Den: He's a Newtype and he'll be of use to us. Now come on, we have work to do!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Edmond: Gallant launching!  
  
Edmond was pressed against his seat as his Gundam was catapulted out of Axem's space station. His own thrust systems engaged after he was in open space, making him join the other four mobile suits already there. Edmond focused his camera's attentions on the Sazabi and Char inside.  
  
Edmond: Let me just state for the record that I intend to discover as much as I can about you once we're through with this, Char.  
  
Char: I'd like to know more about how I got here. And what happened to Amuro...  
  
Zechs: I've got something on long-range sensors! It's approaching at high speeds, and it's big!  
  
Den: Confirmed! The Apsalus has arrived!  
  
And the beast had certainly arrived. It looked purely ominous and intimidating with it's metal wrapped around metal to protect the heart and soul of the machine. Every single one of the weapons ports opened up, revealing cannons, laser weapons, vulcans, etc. The only thing that wasn't charging up just yet was the main weapon, which Marianna was saving for the space station. The communications consoles on all of the mobile suits lit up, indicating that they were being hailed.  
  
Marianna: Gundam pilots! It seems you've acquired some friends since our last encounters. No matter. You see, as much I am here to put an end to that annoying toad Clarke Axem, I am happy to see you all here. I've been having a good week, and if you'd stay here and try to defend Axem, I'd most appreciate it so it would top off my wonderful week.  
  
Edmond: Shut up and die, bitch!  
  
Marianna grinned and fired the beam guns and Minovsky cannons. The five Gundams split up and went their separate directions. Within the Apsalus, Kenola felt terrible as she began moving the Apsalus to a better shot so that Marianna could shoot her friends and allies. She looked back over at the secret text message that Den had sent back to her:  
  
"Dear Ken, we know what kind of pressure you must be under right now, and we understand. You're in a better position than any one of us could've hoped. Make the fight look good, and don't worry if you have to shoot at us, we'll understand. Just buy some time for us to get Melanie out there so she can handle the Apsalus. Also, when the fight with the upgraded Jubilee occurs, fly the Apsalus back over to Marianna's HQ, we'll handle the rest. For the freedom of the Colonies, Den."  
  
And so she made it look real. She moved with efficiency and ease, allowing the mobile armor perfect shots to attack and destroy the mobile suits. The first shot that was hit was against the Tallgeese from a beam cannon. It managed to finally hit it squarely in the leg, blowing it off and inhibiting some of his thruster power. The skin of the Apsalus was alive with fire as all five mobile suits used every weapon in their arsenal to punch at it, but failed to make a dent or scratch. It was becoming quite obvious to everyone that this wasn't working. They needed a weapon that could pierce its skin, a weapon that was actually a match for a mobile armor of that potential.  
  
And that weapon had just stepped onto the launch catapult. From within, Melanie placed a picture of her family, the only thing left of them, onto a bulkhead of her cockpit. And it all came back to her: The destruction of LX-014, Jubilee's destruction, the revelation of Marianna being the one who ordered her home's destruction, and the image of her family being crushed by the very home they cherished so much.  
  
Melanie clenched her teeth tightly, a fire beginning to burn in her eyes.  
  
Melanie: JUBILEE ZERO, LAUNCH!  
  
And with that, the upgraded model of Jubilee, Jubilee Zero, AKA RX-78GP-01Fb launched out into the battlefield. The Apsalus instantly turned to see the new contender in the fight. The Gundam was covered with engines in all directions, giving her enhanced speed and power. Two large engines rested on it's back, and the eyes glowed brightly as they finally found the Apsalus.  
  
Melanie: BURN, YOU MURDERER!  
  
Jubilee Zero's engines lit up, sending it flying towards the Apsalus. Marianna aimed all of her weapons on the Gundam, firing them all at once. Melanie's Newtype abilities were beyond measure at the moment as she continually thought of the destruction of LX-014. The Gundam evaded every blast that was shot at it as it got closer and closer to the mobile armor. It reached back and pulled out its beam saber and slammed the beam end through one of the Minovsky cannons. It exploded immediately, rocking the Apsalus.  
  
Jubilee Zero brought its hand down onto the Apsalus, gripping firmly into the metal, crushing the armor in its hand. Jubilee Zero threw the beam saber away and pulled out the machine gun on its side. She put it a meter away from the skin of the Apsalus and began firing, holding down the trigger. After a few seconds of this, she finally pierced the skin and another explosion rocked the Apsalus.  
  
Marianna: Get us out of here, now!  
  
Kenola responded immediately, engaging the main engines of the Apsalus. Jubilee Zero was knocked off by the sudden acceleration, and it spun in mid space for a moment before Melanie regained her senses. She roared and engaged her own thrusters, following in quick pursuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marianna: Where are we going? Why are we going back down to Thallos?  
  
Kenola: I'm bringing us back to the palace. That Gundam is insane; it's still pursuing us!  
  
Marianna: Why the palace?  
  
Kenola: Once it detects all the defenses there, it should back off away from us.  
  
Marianna: And if it doesn't?  
  
Kenola: Then the defense systems of your palace should do a hell of a lot more than the Apsalus did against it.  
  
Marianna: I disagree. Leaving now will only give Axem a chance to escape!  
  
Kenola: Yeah, well too bad, Marianna!  
  
Marianna gasped.  
  
Marianna: What did you just call me?!  
  
And with that, Kenola pulled her gun from her holster and aimed it directly at Marianna's face. Marianna blinked, staring at the weapon.  
  
Marianna: What is the meaning of this?  
  
Kenola: Marianna, I am and always have been a member of the Resistance. I'm a Gundam pilot.  
  
Marianna stared at her, taking in this information. She smiled up at her.  
  
Marianna: Well done, Ken. I never suspected you for a second. You are indeed a worthy soldier. Tell me, though, was any part of our friendship true, or was it all a trick to get this far?  
  
Kenola: It was a true friendship, but the places we live in cannot allow us to be allies, Marianna.  
  
Marianna: I understand.  
  
Marianna all of a sudden knocked Kenola's weapon away and kicked her back into her seat. She slammed her hand down onto a part of the console, and green bulkheads quickly encased the back cockpit.  
  
Marianna: I'm sorry about this, Kenola, but I cannot allow you to jeopardize my Empire! The one thing I made sure they install into this was a system that allowed only one person to operate both controls should one of us be incapacitated during a battle! Your plan is a good one, and since we were friends, I'll drop you off in the forests. Goodbye, Kenola! I'll miss your piano music.  
  
Marianna returned to the console and activated the ejection seat systems of Kenola's part of the cockpit. She was instantly ejected out as the Apsalus continued on it's way towards the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jubilee Zero had finally caught up with the Apsalus.  
  
The only problem was it was right over the headquarters of the Thallonian Empire. Every single weapons system and mobile suit began firing at Jubilee Zero, who narrowly avoided each one as it made it's way to the Apsalus. The Apsalus turned to try to fire its weapons once more, but Jubilee got directly in front of it, inhibiting any kind of fire from the HQ.  
  
However, Jubilee Zero wasn't the only thing to catch up with the Apsalus. The Sazabi, Tallgeese III, Gallant, Golem, and Arsenal had all used their own engines to now come and assist Melanie and Jubilee Zero. Each one did their equal part, slicing away at enemy mobile suits and blowing up enemy ground forces.  
  
Aram: You see?! You see?! This was my plan all along!  
  
Voice: You're too full of yourself, Hashta.  
  
And everyone smiled from hearing Kenola's voice again. Clearing the trees and assortments of basic level mobile suit protection was none other than Warpath, launching it's own weapons systems at everything that wasn't one of her friends.  
  
Kenola: You see, old girl? I promised you some combat action, and I make good on my promises!  
  
And up above them all, Jubilee Zero slammed its fist through the camera head of the Apsalus, smashing it apart. Melanie roared and growled as Jubilee Zero's hands tore away at the protective armoring of the Apsalus in order to reach her goal. And after tearing away one final chunk of it, she made it to her goal: The cockpit. Pushing both of her hands inside the hole she had made, she ripped out the entire cockpit system of the Apsalus and crushed it in her arms, much to Kenola's despair.  
  
However, the pilots suddenly realized the new problem that was about to emerge.  
  
Zechs: Out of here, NOW!  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Any mobile suit in the area immediately cleared out as the Apsalus IV fell down to the palace where it's pilot had lived. Upon contact, the Apsalus exploded, destroying anything around it for a mile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarke Axem grinned as he watched the news report. He chuckled softly to himself as he watched the misery and despair in the reporter's eyes.  
  
Reporter: I repeat: The entire economical storage of the Empire was stored beneath the Palace of Queen Marianna. With the destruction of the key financial storage facility of the Empire and the presumed death of her majesty Queen Marianna, the economy of the Empire has collapsed. I repeat, the Empire has fallen!  
  
Axem: Well now, this makes things a lot more interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued? 


End file.
